


Hashiriya Swagger

by Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait



Category: The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006)
Genre: African American Main Character, Alcohol, Black Character(s), Blasian, Car Accidents, Car Sex, Drug Use, Drug related death, Drugs, F/M, Falling In Love, Gangs, Japan, Japanese Mafia, Japanese Mob, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Money, Non-Canon Relationship, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Street Racing, Tokyo (City), Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait/pseuds/Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bree is the Adopted sister of Sean ( Spelled Shawn in the movie) Boswell, She had lived in Tokyo with thier father fore most of her High School years. When Sean get sent to live with therm after getting into to much tourble back in the States, Bree is quickly dragged into a world of Fast Cars and Dangerious Figures. Having to deal with the Infamous DK and his friend and side kick Han, Bree quickly falls inlove with street racing, and the Hashiriya, but that not all she falls in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tick, Tick, Tick

Cloths dirty and clean were flinging into the air in various piles that were meant to be neat; however they greatly missed the mark. “Bree Honey calm down your brother’s already landed there’s not enough time to clean” Lieutenant Boswell said with slight frustration as he watched his daughter mess up his house, not that it was noticeable as he never cleaned it and she was always too busy at school and work to help clean. “Are you kidding me? You knew for like a week now, dad. A week couldn’t slip me a word about it huh?” Raquel shouted with a great huff she leered at the house in disdain “it’s filthy!” she cried in dismay, Raquel turned to face her father “and where is he going to sleep? You barely have room for me in here” she added. “Well I was thinking he takes the room in the closet and we share the living room” Lt.Boswell said, at this Raquel’s face fell “eh, I’ll just get a room in a hotel until we get this figured out or room with a friend. Look you’ve already made me late for work!” Raquel panicked before darting out the house, returning shortly after to grab her purse. “That girl” Lt.Boswell sighed shaking his head.

The next morning Raquel returned home around 5 in the morning, in her waitress uniform and hair a mess. “Who ran over you?” A male asked groggily. “Sean!” Raquel shouted in what was more of a whisper as she hugged her brother. “Dad told me what you did bro…you’ll never change will you” She said in a lecturous tone Sean shook his head “ok mom” he said with a chuckle. “Ha ha, welcome to Tokyo….now hurry up we gotta catch a few busses before we get to school” Raquel said going to the bathroom with her jeans grey flats and a grey tank top that was 3 times to big for her. “So what’s the school like here?” Sean asked Raquel on the bus. Raquel sighed “like the schools anywhere else, you’re either cool or you’re nobody, and if your Cool you’re either a prep or underground” Raquel said “Underground?” Sean asked in an confused tone Raquel laughed at her brother her blue eyes lighting up “what we nobodies call your world of fast cars and hot chicks” She said Sean nodded “well know, now that I’m here you’re not gonna be a nobody” he said Raquel rolled her eyes “yeah I doubt that, you’ll be one too just wait for it” she replied.

Raquel sat with her long time friend Kiku during lunch “so your brother is the new kid right?” Kiku asked as the two girls toss there empty trays into the trash, and headed down the halls to their lockers where they had been hanging out since their first and second years there. “Yeah..Supposedly he has a friend here already I ran into them earlier, you’ll never guess who” Raquel said. “That one guy, that doesn’t have a real name around the school, Twinkie?” Kiku asked Raquel nodded “so how’s that job of yours going? Have you made enough to put a down payment on a house yet?” Kiku asked opening her locker and grabbing her next class’s tablets out. “Which job? Job one, two, or three?” Raquel asked tiredly Kiku dropped her tablets on the ground. “Che!” Kiku called loudly before clasping her mouth closed as other students glanced at her. “I mean oh my god Raquel, last I heard you where just a Baito at Lian’s spa, but three jobs?” Kiku asked watching Raquel as she went to pick up Kiku’s tablets. “yeah well, between dad being gone with one hooker or another most of the time I’m in charge of food, lights, my essentials, and other stuff the house needs” Raquel sighed standing back up and handing Kiku her books “Arigato” Kiku said taking the books from Raquel. Raquel nodded and went to pick up Kiku’s pen that had rolled into the middle of the Isle. “Dou itta! Move it!” a guy called Raquel gasped slightly and grabbed the pen before stumbling back and falling on her tush Indian style. “Kisama!” Kiku called in disgust. “What was that?” The guy said darkly looming over Kiku whom was a small girl thin standing at 5’3. Raquel slowly got up to her feet. “Geez so I went to pick up a pen chill you could have just walked around me” She said pushing the guy out of Kiku’s face. Looking up she soon regretted it. “D-D.K” she stammered Kiku still leered at him her bark brown eyes throwing daggers. “Stop being a jerk, she was just getting a pen for me, Neela was right about you” Kiku huffed. DK went to open his mouth to say something, when another boy gabbed his arm swiftly with a light hearted smile. “Hey D.K, come on lets go” The other boy said his dark eyes shining playfully. D.K glanced down at Raquel lifting her chin as so she would look at him. Raquel jerked away from him with a glare, but it faded as soon as her eyes went to the other boys whom quickly dragged D.K off and the two were laughing and talking down the halls. “Can you believe those guys?” Kiku spat, Raquel watched them until they were out of sight. With a heavy sigh she opened her locker and grabbed her books to her next class. “hm? Oh..Oh! That’s right you’ve had a thing for Han since junior year ne?” Kiku teased. “What of it..The boy’s beautiful ok” Raquel said Kiku laughed “well you should go to one of his hangouts, you know watch him race” Kiku said playfully Raquel shook her head “I’d never fit in there…” She said. Kiku laughed “you’re a stunner Raquel…” She sighed flashing her compact mirror “everyone else see’s it but you” Kiku added in a bewildered tone. “Hey….kiku?” Raquel asked confused. “hm?” “Didn’t D.K and Han graduate last year?” Raquel asked turning to face her friend.

Later that evening after school Sean came back by the house with Twinkie, Raquel was already in her first work uniform and was headed to catch the bus. There was a loud whistle as Raquel walked out the door way. “Damn why didn’t you say you where with Bree Raquel man” Twinkie called Raquel scrunched up her face “ugh” she sighed rolling her eyes. “Man that’s my sister!” Sean said, He looked over Raquel “uh?” he asked “my work uniform…I know I look like a maid version of a traditional Chinese burger king worker.” She sighed. “Oh well you’re not going to work, I wanted to take you with us, Twinkie’s going to show me where I can get some races… wanted to introduce you to the ‘Underground’ as you called it” Sean said with a smirk, Twinkie shook his head “I’ll pass I’d rather not see my brother get his ass handed to him, almost everybody from our school is in that or wants to be” Raquel said putting on her work hat “besides, if I don’t go to work you and pops will be without food next week” Raquel added before heading down the street “wait at least let me give you a ride” Twinkie said gesturing for her to get in his green 2000 Volkswagen Touran. On the way to Lian’s Spa Sean was getting a quick lesson about what he might see when they get to the race. Raquel tried to act like she was less than interested, even though she was hanging on every work. “You don’t have time for that kind of stuff; you have to support your dad and brother” She thought, Twinkie pulled up in front of Lain’s Spa just in time to end the cruel torture. “Thanks Twinkie” Raquel said with a small smile giving Twinkie a small kiss on the cheek before hoping out the back seat of the car. “Don’t let him get into too deep trouble” She called before they pulled off. Turning around she saw some of the girls whom were at the spa as customers eyeing her down. “What’s that all about?” Raquel thought before hurrying into the building.

5 in the morning Raquel got back home, once again looking dead tired. Their father had been out all night with his new date for the night. Raquel collapsed on the sofa. “I’ve never heard of the spa that stays open that long” Sean said coming out in his Pajama pants. “It doesn’t” She muttered Sean sat down at the edge of the sofa and looked down at his tired sister. He took a sheet and put it over her. “How many jobs are you working?” He asked, Raquel held up 3 fingers “what for? Ones enough to help Mike out right?” he asked Raquel sat up on her elbows. “no most of his money goes to his dates and that car of his out back….that will probably never run again, so I’m supporting food, house hold needs, school needs, and saving up for an actual house…we can’t keep living in this small space that the Military has given dad to stay in” Raquel said. Sean frowned “you’re going to make yourself old fast” he said “good…I could use a nice old folks home to sleep in for ages…and ages, all the time in the world” she muttered the siblings glanced at Raquel’s cell phone as her alarm went off. She pushed her tired body off of the sofa “oh joy time for school” she sighed, heading towards the bathroom. “Why don’t you just stay home today?” Sean asked Raquel just laughed. Sean walked Raquel out of the school at the end of the day only to see Han waiting for him, out front. Raquel stopped and tugged at Sean’s sleeve “what did you do last night?” she asked in a cautious tone “I wrecked Mona…” He said with a sigh Raquel began to panic “you messed up one of Han’s cars! Do you know who he is?” She asked Sean nodded “I know but it’s cool I just work for him now and I owe him a car” Sean said heading towards Han. “Wait Sean…wait!” Raquel called stumbling after him. She grabbed Sean’s arm and leaned up to his ear “do you know what his work i-s” Raquel whispered but she stopped as she saw that they were standing in front of Han and his new car, he held a small playful smirk and had his eyes glued to the two of them. Raquel backed away from Sean’s side and behind him a bit. “um…Sean I needed your help remember you were supposed to tune dads car as a surprise for him remember?” Raquel said. Sean looked at her confused. “No worries Bree I’ll have your brother back in one piece enough to do it latter” Han said his face looked so care free, Raquel frowned slightly and went to say something “I’ll be fine sis, now go or you’ll be late for work” Sean said, “but-“ Raquel stammered eying Han distrustfully “Hey, Hey Twinkie!” Sean said spotting the boy headed to his car “what’s up!” Twinkie called out “could you give my sister a ride to her job again?” He asked. “For Raquel, Sure come on lets go” He said. Raquel leered at Sean before following Twinkie. “I thought you said you’d keep him out of trouble…” She said to Twinkie as she got in the car.


	2. Wonder If You Know

The Next Morning Sean was the one laid out on the sofa when Raquel arrived back home. “I tried to get you out of it but no you wouldn’t have it” She said. “Just say I told you so” Sean muttered. Raquel sat on the floor “but that’s no fun at all is it big bro” she said with a tired smirk. “Are you going to take today off from school?” Sean asked. “Why are you trying to get me to fail school?” Raquel asked Sean sat up “I’m not it’s just you’re killing yourself, these should be the best years of your life and you are working them away” He said. Raquel stayed silent “then take today off work” He added. “No I can’t do that either” She sighed standing up “get dressed, the alarms about to go off” Raquel muttered, two seconds latter her cell phone alarm sounded.

After school Raquel was cornered by Twinkie and Kiku “eh…what did I do you two are gonna make me late for work!” she said trying to push past them. Kiku grabbed her arm “oh silly Bree’Ra you are not going to work…not today” She said with a smile. “Oh really?” Raquel said less than amused. “Yes really, we’ve called your job already, courtesy of Sean” Twinkie said. Raquel wanted to be mad but she just couldn’t be. “So then what am I doing?” She sighed. “Coming with us” Kiku said dragging Raquel to her car a hot pink hybrid car with kanji written down the sides. “Where are you taking me?” Raquel asked as Kiku focused on the road. “I told your brother about your secret obsession…sorry Bree’Ra but someone needed to know about it” Kiku said before flashing a innocent smile “so he told Twinkie…and well you’ll see” She added. Raquel sighed and looked out the passenger seat window. Kiku stopped the car in front of an old broken down Garage in the slums. It looked as if it had been closed down for years. The two girls got out the car and stood next to Twinkie. “Ok what is this?” Raquel asked not amused in the least. “It’s our Garage” Kiku said. “Our?” Raquel asked watching Twinkie open up the garage doors inside was a broken down sports car. “And this is your car…it needs work…but if Kiku is honest, you can handle that right ma?” Twinkie said with a grin. Raquel shook her head “are you two insane what’s going on?” she asked. Kiku laughed “I told everyone you can work on cars, Twinkie can too, so we thought that a job at a car garage would be a better way of income for you rather than 3 jobs would.” Kiku said. “Yeah you can make hella buck working in a customs car garage” Twinkie said. Raquel got up and walked in the garage and then turn her attention to the car, she lightly trailed her finger tips along the cool metal of the car. Twinkie and Kiku smiled. Raquel turned to face them “we don’t have the kind of money to keep this place running, where are we going to get paint, tools, and parts to start off with?” She asked. Twinkie pulled out a wad of cash “heh pre owned items make good sales around the school” he said with a grin. “Yeah and my uncle has a junkyard on one of his properties, I can get you parts, you two just do the mechanical stuff” Kiku said. “You morons are serious” Raquel muttered the two smile at her; Raquel walked past the two and stood there. Twinkie and Kiku glanced at each other nervously. “So what are we going to call it?” Raquel asked. Twinkie and Kiku smiled and ran to her. “Something flied out but we got time for that later for now let’s get started on your car.” Twinkie said.

Twinkie, Kiku, and Raquel had been heading to the Garage anytime they could, working on her car and the garage. It had been about 5 days and the car was finally finished, sleek emerald green with sliver trim and the darkest legal window tenting. “It’s simple” Kiku said “but fresh and clean” Twinkie said low fiving Raquel “its lovely could work for a dude or a chick” She said, before climbing in the driver’s seat. Twinkie hopped in the passenger’s seat and Kiku in the back. “This little boy here will be our moving advertisement.” Kiku said feeling the soft leather seats which where a nice chocolate brown. “So we finished the car, and cleaned up the garage, now what?” Raquel asked “we get the word out around school, and show this bad boy off at some races” Twinkie said. “Wait races? Just who the hell do you think is going to race this?” Raquel asked. “You are” her two friends said. Raquel went into a fit of laughter, Twinkie and Kiku did not. “Oh god you’re serious….i can’t race, I’m a grandma driver as it is!” Raquel said. “I don’t race either” Twinkie said “well someone’s gotta do it, have your brother teach you Bree’Ra he’s been rolling with Han right? He has got to have learned something.” Kiku said. “Yeah just talk to Sean tomorrow, stay at kiku’s house tonight and roll to school in this beast in the morning” Twinkie said. “Right will do….I can’t believe I’m getting caught up in this…adopted or not…Sean and I are for sure siblings…” Raquel sighed, but this time it was with a smile.

At Kiku’s house Raquel couldn’t help but be worried about her brother, “I hope he’s not getting too far into Han’s world” Raquel said to Kiku, whom was applying makeup onto her face. “Don’t worry about it” Kiku said picking through shades of lip stain. “you don’t understand Kiku…this stuff is like a drug to him once he gets back into it, even a form of it that’s like none he’d ever seen, he just wants to be further and further in it” Raquel said with a sigh. “Then I see your point…Han and D.K aren’t the best people for him to be around.” Kiku added, turning Raquel to face the mirror “Bijin! Bree’Ra you look smoking!” Kiku cheered Raquel looked at herself in the mirror, her long dark brown hair had been straightened and was no longer in thick curls, soft red lipstick made her lips pop away from her latte brown skin and her blue eyes shimmered under smokey eye shadow. “I look like a clown” Raquel said flatly Kiku laughed “says the girl that hates makeup, trust me it looks good” Kiku urged. “Whatever” Raquel chuckled, heading to Kiku’s bathroom to wash her face.

The Next morning Raquel and Kiku put on their school uniforms before they got to school, “people are going to think we’re just posing” Raquel said as they got nearer to the school in her new car. “No they won’t no one knows what we do in our spare time we are the nobodies remember?” Kiku said. Raquel shook her head and made a right turn. “wh-what if they think we’re tied with Han…they know I’m Sean’s sister and that he’s Hans new errand boy.” Raquel questioned, Han was tied to D.K and D.K was the nephew of a high up man of the mob there, it wasn’t a pretty world and yet it fed their races the whole street racer industry. “isn’t that what you want…I mean…you had a school girl crush on the guy” Kiku said “used to…before I figured out what he was in, besides I don’t know him, and every girl has had a crush on him same with D.K” Raquel said. “Well just think of it as making a name for ourselves finally” Kiku said with a smile. “I guess” Raquel said. The two pulled into the school parking lot. Guys pointed at the car and talked among themselves about the Rims or its color, while the girls simply wanted to know who was inside it. Twinkie walked up to the car as Raquel and Kiku got out. Kiku was loving the attention while Raquel stayed wary. “Nothing to see here folks you can all get a nice look after schools over” Twinkie called out

After School Sean met up with Raquel with a grin on his face “just say I told you so” she said rolling her eyes. “I knew my plan would work….so will you come with us to the district?” Sean asked her “I just fix’em up Sean I’m not a racer” Raquel said heading for her car. “You don’t have to race, you can just be a passenger…get the feel for it. But you know… that if you want for your Garage to make it you are going to have to race…just to get your name out there.” Sean said, Raquel stayed silent, it was the same thing Twinkie and Kiku said, and she knew they were right. “But the statistics for racing..I don’t want to be one of them” She said Sean laughed “fuck the statistics, those are just too scare people off you learn how to do it right and you won’t be one” Sean said. “And who’s going to teach me you?” Raquel asked sarcastically rolling her eyes. “Yeah why not Hans taught me a lot” He said “you’re not this guy’s friend right? Like seriously his world goes deeper than you know” Raquel added sharply. Sean smirked “better yet…He’ll teach you, come on” Sean said grabbing Raquel’s arm dragging her behind him. “No, Sean, no come on” She said. “Hey Han, mind if my sister travels along for the ride?” Sean asked. Han shrugged and smiled “why not”.

Han pulled to a stop in front of a tea house, “the guys name is Jin Hitamasu his is a lanky man wears sliver shades even inside” Han said opening a box of sushi. “Right will be right back” Sean said. Raquel looked between the very calm Han and her brother whom had gotten out the car “Wait your sending him in alone?” She asked panicking even more “he’s been doing it all week he knows what he’s doing, he owes me…so he’s retrieving my money” Han said calmly. Raquel peered out the car window from the back seat, watching the door to the tea shop like a hawk. A box of sushi popped in front of her face. She glanced at it wide eyed “no thanks” she said turning her eyes back to the tea shop door, taking a side glance at Han whom shrugged but looked highly amused. “So you’re Boswells Little sister?” He asked her calmly, the air for Raquel was awkward and still but He seemed not to notice. “no I’m older…but I was born on the leap year so…he thinks I miss a birth day every so often says that year doesn’t count thus I don’t get older that year, so in his mind he’s the older one” Raquel explained still eyeing the door. Han laughed at what she had said about Sean. “You better not get my brother into trouble” Raquel said looking at Han now instead of the door. Her eyes where intense, and this time Han match her look. “Or what exactly? What kind of trouble?” Han asked as if slightly confused “following rumors around the school” he added. Raquel went to speak But Sean came back to the car with a wad of money in his hands “I didn’t even have to fight this time” he said with a laugh, Han laughed with him, before driving off. “Your sister seems to think I’ll get you into trouble” he said looking back at Raquel from the rearview. “Because you will, you-you Hashiriya are always getting into trouble and those racers whom don’t have the Infamy of the Yakuza Clan, get into deep shit with the law here, my brother doesn’t need your kind of help, you don’t care about your errand boys” Raquel spat every word some her mouth came out like a viper had been talking, But Han just smiled and shook his head “Raquel!” Sean barked at her “well it’s true!” She shot back. “It’s ok, she doesn’t know the heart of this industry, but once she sees it, feels it, she’ll see and understand what we already know.” Han said. Raquel still leered at him somewhat darkly from the back seat.

The three made another stop in front of a pawnshop; Raquel was left in the car with Han yet again. Raquel squirmed in her seat; Han was watching her intently through the rearview. He held a slight smirk of his face. Raquel glance up at him timidly, He chuckled slightly causing her to leer at him. Han looked out his window casually “D.K has a thing for you…Says Chocolate is the sweetest candy” He said Raquel gagged “oh joy….thats creepy, but then D.K is a creeper to the core…poor Neela” Raquel said as her eyes got sad. Han heard the change in her voice and looked at her from the rearview but stayed quiet. “You know Neela?” He asked dully Raquel looked out her window waiting on Sean, there was a long pause. Han shook his head and began to check his cell phone knowing she was done talking “She was…” Raquel said lowly “she was Kiku and I’s best friend…..” Raquel said in a monotone. Han glanced back at her and his gaze stayed on her. “Got it!” Sean said quickly getting in the car. Han was still looking at Raquel through the rearview. “uhhhh” Sean said his eyes darting between Han & Raquel. “man what’d oyu do to my sister!” he said. Han turned his eyes to the road and started the car, “nothing, we’ve got one last stop.” He said turning the corner.

Night at fallen, the city suddenly became one of neon lights and even busier streets. Raquel watched people fly by in their cars. Ever other 20 cars she would spot a racer. Han pulled over and got out the car, He opened Sean’s door. “Drive” He said, Sean smiled and gladly took the driver’s seat. Within moments they were headed for the highway. It was quiet in the car, “press the Nitrous” Han said as they neared the on ramp Sean did as he was told, Hitting the Nitrous the car’s speed skyrocketed and they zipped into the skyline & up the on ramp. A police car was parked at the on ramp looking to catch drivers speeding. However the Policeman clocked the trio at 197 Plus km/h. Raquel’s smile that had been on her face at the feeling of the Nitrous faded away into a light panic when she caught a glimpse at the policeman. “what…the…” Sean muttered looking back in the rearview he could see that Police car did not give chase. “Police cars here are only factory tuned. If you can do better than 180K they can't catch you, so they don't even try.” Han said he spoke as if it were basic news, but Raquel whom had been living in Tokyo for years hadn’t even known it. A big grin came to Sean’s face “I think I’m starting to love this country already” He said laughing a bit. Han nodded and smiled watching the road.


	3. She The Sleeper

Raqueland Kiku where going to Meet Twinkie and Sean at the Garage. “Hey Bree’ra I want you to meet my man Juice, he knows how fix’em up on the interior and start up races” Twinkie said introducing a somewhat tall guy, He had dark short curly hair and Dark brown eyes as well as “ea-“ Raquel started but Kiku covered her mouth. “Ears like dumbo” Raquel thought giving Kiku a grateful glance. “so your names Juice?” Raquel asked somewhat skeptical. “hey Twinkie do any of your friends have real names?” Kiku asked. Juice smiled down at Kiku “Jamrion” He said causing Kiku to look up at him, she blushed “they call me Juice because I’m one of the best’round when it comes to Nitrious” He said. “Welcome to the team Juice” Raquel said shaking his hand. Kiku fixed her hair and smiled at him “yeah nice to have you hear” She said in a flirtatious tone.

“How are we going to get business…we need a few more cars to work on before we can really open this place up” Kiku asked. “That what I told Sean, He said he’d handle it” Twinkie said from a car lift. “We’ll look who’s the only one not here….probably tied up with that low life ha-“Raquel started when the garage door lifted open. “Back sorry it took so long, I had a run today” Sean said dunking under the garage door. Behind him soon followed Han, who was looking around the place in a nonchalant manner. “What is he doing here?” Raquel said standing up, Han put his hands in the air “calm yourself, Boswell brought me here to help” He said amused, Raquel leered “help?....really?” Twinkie asked slightly shocked. “He can get us at least three more cars to deck out before we open” Sean said. “We don’t need his kind of help…I don’t want our shop to be tied in with people like him” Raquel spat. “But you need the help” Sean said “yeah Bree’ra I’ma have to side with Sean on this one” Twinkie said, Han let out a short bitter laugh; it was also somewhat playful He walked over to Raquel circling her he towered over her and got in her face. “People like me, what do you know of People like me?” He asked darkly Raquel glared at him, his face was too close to her own, but she followed his eyes as he paced around her. “Your scum you use people as your pawns, you don’t know what life is really about, how to work for anything, towards something. Murders, Lairs” Raquel hissed. Han Smirked and backed away, He looked off to the side smugly “last year…you didn’t seem to have a problem with that….according to Maikosa from the girl’s gym class…” He said looking back at her. Raquel’s jaw fell slightly and her face got hot. “G-get out” Raquel said storming towards him but Han didn’t move “go!” She barked again still nothing. “Just take his help….Han stop toyin’ around with my sister” Sean said turning from the flustered girl back to Han. Kiku grabbed Raquel’s arm and drug her back to Twinkie and Juice. “We need the help bad…” Twinkie said. “It’s not worth it” Raquel said. “And if Han uses us to fix his rides….that’s half the battle of getting the word out” Kiku said. “You aren’t listening to me” Raquel muttered. “He’s infamous…his whole family line is it is risky” Juice added in Raquel looked to him with false hope, someone who saw her point of view, Maybe? Juice then smiled “however Infamy and Risk is what runs the world that customs lives in” He added. Raquel stormed out of the garage and into the Lobby, “um never mind her she’ll get over it, we accept your help” Twinkie said shaking Han’s hand. Sean ran past them after his sister.

“Just give him a chance, I know what you think, it’s what everyone else does…but he’s not like D.K” Sean said to Raquel whom looked at him unconvinced. “he’s not like him at all” Sean said “if you don’t trust him, look here trust me, ain’t no way in hell I’m gon’ let anyone mess up something you started” Sean said very serious. “I don’t like it” Raquel sighed as Sean hugged her “But ok…” She mumbled Sean smiled and lead her back into the Garage. “Ok so we..or they want you help…but screw us over, and your butt is mine” Raquel hissed trying to sound more dangerous that what she really truly was. Han smirked in amusement at her “right” he said with a laugh. Han walked pass her and looked around the Garage. “Your Car lifts need to be replaced. Those oil cans over there look ancient those need to be replaced as well, your tools are outdated…this place needs a makeover” Han said bewildered at the sight of the Garage, “what are you doing?” Raquel asked Han glanced back at her “if you want anyone let alone Myself to use your garage for any kind of customs…it needs to look like the quality it gives…this looks like…a bust” Han said Raquel leered “It’s up to you to design it…I’ll lend you the cash to do it” he said before walking outside dialing his cell phone. “lend..he means Loan, we gotta pay all that back” Twinkie said, Kiku nodded “knowing that guy, it’ll be with interest to” she said.

Raquel followed Han outside, “do you have racers to back your garage visually and by word of mouth” he asked looking out over the horizon, Raquel kept a safe distance from him “Just Sean” She said hesitantly. Han nodded “you need more than that…that means you have none…you see your brother races for me, in my name” Han said. “Figures you’d get your filthy paws on my own brother” Raquel muttered forebodingly Han turned to face her crossing his arms “that’s why I’m going to teach you” He said Raquel looked bemused “what?” She asked on delay “you’ll need two more good racers to help out though; you’re on your own with that” He added leading her back in the garage. “We need a name ya’ll” Juice said as they walked in. “ I vote Toyko Dub, Tokyo spelled T O K I O” Twinkie said with a large grin proud of his name. “That’s nice but sounds like a club name to me” Sean said. “how’bout we call it The Spot” Juice said “Skyline?” Kiku called out “Harakiri” Raquel said looking up “is that an old form of samurai Suicide?” Juice asked. “I think it sounds nice” Sean said “it has a ring to it, like Street Racers Mortal Kombat, end all cars” he added. “so then it works” Twinkie said Writing the name down on a clip board. “We need racers….” Kiku muttered. “You’ve got one” Han said tilting his head in Raquel direction. “We’ll have her in top shape by the time you need her” Sean added “Yo my big brother does some racing, he just got out of Collage to” Twinkie said “what would a collage man want with this kind of stuff” Juice asked dully “You don’t know my brother” Twinkie said with a grin. “Well let’s assume he can race, that’s two, and you need one more” Han said. The group looked stumped “well….I guess we will just keep an eye out for any unclaimed racers when we hit the race scene.” Raquel said, before standing up, she walked over to her car “where are you going?” Sean asked standing up as well. Raquel sighed “this is nice but I am still working those jobs…bills need to get paid somehow” She said getting inside “I’ll talk to you all tomorrow” She said before closing the door and peeling out of the garage.

“So you want the Steamed Claims in Butter and Sake” Raquel said with a soft smile to a costumer she nodded “and could I get you a refill on your sake?” Raquel asked holding up the bottle “please” The lady said, Raquel tipped the bottle and refilled the lady’s glass before scurrying to the back to retrieve the woman’s order. After Raquel had given the lady her food, he co-worker Tiffany came in “I’ve got tables 3, 7, and 4 would you mind taking Table 2 for me please?” She said carrying as many plates on her arm as she could. Raquel smiled “No problem” she said grabbing a note pad and walked out. “Welcome to Sanda Cuisine, would you like a Beverage to start you” Raquel said looking up at her costumer “…off…..why are you here?” She asked looking at a smiling Han. “Oh I was hungry as Kiku says the food here is pretty good” He said coolly Raquel rolled her eyes “so this is job number 2 huh” Han said flatly looking around “yep” Raquel sighed “what would you recommend?” Han asked looking intently at her. “You…” she muttered trailing off into thought “you might…you might like, the Hiyashi Chuka Noodles with the Gyoza side” Raquel asked Han smiled “then I’ll have that as my order, I’d also like a side of white rice wine” He added Raquel nodded and went back to the back. She retrieved his order and sat it down before him and went to walk off “um waitress” Han called with a mocking smirk “yes?” Raquel sighed looking back at him “can I get the bill and a doggie bag this will have to be to go” He said Raquel turned all the way around “why?” She asked skeptically Han just smirked.

Raquel sat in the passenger’s seat of Han’s car, and watched him eat the Noodles and Gyoza while trying to drive. “Where are we going?” Raquel asked finally seeing as he had no intent on telling her himself. “We are going to go highway running” He said with a quick glance at her “Highway Running?” Raquel asked was he going to make run. Han laughed at the sound in her voice “relax you’re not getting out of the car.” He chuckled. “Highway running is starting an unplanned race with someone on the free way, loser is the one who gives up or can’t keep up” He said Raquel nodded. Han pointed out of his window. “See that silver Honda over there, He’s flashing his neons in daylight, more than likely a racer” Han said making a U-turn, He pulled up alongside the Silver Honda at a red light, “keep it nonchalant, show off your ride in some way and see if they bite” Han said grinning and focusing on Raquel the whole time “thinks from the other side I’m flirting with my girl and showing off my ride…all it takes is a little pretending and a good rev” Han said revving the car up a couple of times “smile” he said, Raquel smiled flipped her hair falsely. The man in the Silver Honda rolled down his windows and eyed Han, “he’s looking” Raquel muttered Han turned around and eyed the man’s car, When the light turned green, Han tore away, The Silver Honda followed Han. They weaved in and out of cars the silver car desperately trying to pass Han up. “I just jumped him, and handicapped him, if you start the race first, it’s called a Jump” Han said turning a corner sharply “you want to make it as hard as possible for him to pass” He commented, Raquel stuck her head out of the window, he long hair flying in front of her as she looked back to see where the Silver Honda was. She could spot him turn the corner quit a bit away from them. Han glanced at her a smiled. “You’re dusting him” Raquel said Han just smirked more and made another sharp turn; He drifted around the next corner and stopped. The Silver Honda never came “see Highway Run” Han said Raquel Frowned I don’t know the city streets that well” She said “you don’t have to you feel them, but for your first run, let them jump you, you don’t have to win, just try and keep up with them” Han said getting out of the car, The two swapped sides.

Raquel drove around trying to find a racer, but she was having no luck Raquel stopped at the light and sighed. Han looked at the car next to them it was a plane white Toyota car, Han glared at it “it’s a sleeper” He said. “Sleeper?” Raquel asked confused “a car that looks normal but is tricked out and upgraded on the inside” Han said Raquel nodded “so how are you going to get him to bite?” Han asked. Raquel turned up the music in the car so loud it shook it, she turned to face Han “that won’t faze them much” He said. “Well what do I do?” she asked Han smirked “try dancing around make them see you” He said Raquel laughed “you’ve lost your mind” she said Han shrugged; Raquel sighed and stepped on the gas Revving the car up loudly to the beat of the bass. The person in the Toyota looked over, as the light turned green it’s driver took off at great speed. “Shit!” Raquel said releasing the break and zooming after the Toyota Han laughed. The Toyota hit the freeway, Raquel chased after him, weaving after him through the cars. “You’re too far behind, hit the nitrous” Han said, “I feel like I’m in drivers ED all over again” Raquel said hitting the nitrous, the car jolted forward and she continued the chase. The Toyota went off of the freeway and into the streets. He drifted around a corner. Raquel went to turn when Han reached over to the clutch making Raquel drift as well around the corner. “Don’t worry I’ll teach out that latter” Han said sitting back straight in his seat. Raquel nodded and focused on not losing the Toyota, The Toyota went through the lower half of a parking garage, Raquel followed, and she still trailed behind him quite a bit. They exited the parking garage and were back on the streets, She almost nicked a minivan, holding her breathe. “Relax it happens on the busy street” Han said calmly. A girl in the Toyota passenger seat leaned out of the window and flashed Raquel and Han the bird. Han laughed and Raquel’s eyes flashed “no she didn’t” Raquel muttered, She shifted gears and pressed heavily down on the gas, shortly after she was almost bumper to bumper with Toyota, she swerved next to it and they were taking up both lanes on the street. “There you go, now hit the Nitrous” Han said Raquel did as told and they flew past the Toyota. The rumble and pull of the car surged through Raquel’s feet and into her pounding heart. Zoning out slightly she made a right turn, she was now slightly in the lead, which meant for now the Toyota was following her. Swerving slightly she made a quick left turn. “Take us to the Restaurant now” Han instructed, she was still in the race but he knew she knew that route. Taking an Alley they Lost the Toyota, Raquel came to a stop in the Restaurant parking lot next to her own car. “Very good” Han said with a smile, Raquel let go of the wheel only to show how bad her arms where shaking. Han chuckled at how white knuckled she was. “At least we know that you have to be pissed off to really push yourself” He said, “now get in your car, I’ll race you back to the Garage” He added as the two got out of his car.


	4. Life's Easy

Han pulled into the driveway of the Garage, Sean ran outside to meet him slightly panicked “where’s my sister?” he called out Han had a smile on his face “what?” Han asked. Sean tried to calm himself down “My sister where is she-“He stopped talking as Bree pulled up in her car it skidded to a stop leaving smoke around it. The door flung open as she got out the car and stomped over to Han. “you almost killed me back there!” She yelled pointing at him, her eyes were blazing. “What!” Sean said glaring at Han whom just laughed. “You swerved” Han said with a shrug “no harm no foul” He added “you” she said poking him in the middle of his chest with her finger “almost” she poked him again Harder this time “Killed me” She said poking him yet again, glaring at him. Han smiled down at her “but I didn’t and it wouldn’t have been me it would have been the truck driver” He said smugly “wait, truck?” Sean said standing behind Han, “what truck! What the hell happened?” He yelled. Han’s eyes were fixed upon Bree, “We were racing back here, and I was right on his tail, and he was basically a big old blind spot…he changed lanes and I realize were where on the wrong side of the street and I’m coming face to face with a truck!”Bree screamed poking Han in the chest again as she did so. All the while he chuckled at her “but she swerved” Han said calmly looking back at Sean “she’s fine” He added with a sigh, he grabbed her hand and moved it to her side, before walking into the garage. Bree glared at him but was flustered on the inside, Sean smirked at her “have fun?” he asked crossing his arms. “I-I’ve got to go to work” She said breaking out in a slow jog to her car.

Bree sat on the curb with her hands in her hair, the sun was now setting, and she was dumbfounded. “Fired…really” She thought looking at the asphalt. She released her hair and rested her arms on her knees as she sighed. “Damn it” She cursed, “I knew that this whole thing would cost me…” she muttered, rubber her upper arms. She now gazed at her car. The sun had finally set all the way. Bree hadn’t noticed it was dark. An Orange car pulled up next to hers. Bree used her hand to save her eyes from its headlights. A figure stepped out of it “Raquel?” Han’s voice called skeptically. Sean got out of the passenger’s seat and jogged over to his sister’s side.

“Bree’ra!” He called pulling her up to her feet and looking her in the eyes “what happened? It’s nearly eleven and you haven’t even called dad to check in…and Kiku hasn’t heard from you” Sean asked panicked. Bree looked up at him “they fired me because I was late because Han nearly killed me with a truck! I knew this was a bad idea, I knew it!” Bree called leering at Han from over Sean’s shoulder. “Calm down, you have two other jobs, what is there to worry about?” Sean said putting on a comforting smile. “This one was the only one that paid 14 bucks an hour…the other two only pay 5 the rest is tips….they only pay what this job pays put together! You see I had to take two other jobs with this one for us to get by!” Bree said shaking Sean off of her. “unless I find another job, we will be put out, Sean, Life’s not a game…One of us in this family has to be responsible and it looks like I’m the only one let here to do that” She sighed heading to her car. “tell Twinkie, Kiku, and Juice the garage is a bust…I’ve gotta go home and look through the paper…see who’s hiring” Bree muttered “hey” Han sighed turning to face her, however she kept walking, her back turned to him.

“Wait!” Han called harshly and slightly annoyed. Bree stop and groaned she turned to face him and leered “What!” she barked. “Let me talk to the management here…Maybe I can swing something” Han said Rubbing his neck. “Whatever I don’t care…I’m gone, see you later Sean” Bree sighed opening her car door. “Wait” Han said running over and grabbing her arm “wh-what is it now can’t you just leave me alone! You’ve messed up important aspects in my life in what just a few days! What more damage do you intend to do” Bree yelled at him glaring. Han pulled her out of the car and smiled at her “Sean take your sisters car home, we’ve got somewhere we need to be” He said leading Bree to his car. “Alright!” Sean said grinning as he hopped into his sister’s car. Truth was he had wanted to give it a spin since they had fixed it up.

Han was driving almost aimlessly around the city. Bree looked outside of her passenger’s window and watched the city lights pass by, it was almost hypnotizing, but even so all she could worry about was the bills, paying the rent, paying for the school supplies she and Sean needed, even though this year was her last year. Han glanced at her from the corner of his eye; he sighed silently and hit the freeway. As he did so he hit the nitrous, the car jolted and then zoomed down the free way, Bree gripped her seat and looked out the front window “what the hell!” she yelled as her eyes darted to the speed dial, he was maxing out his cars speed. “Han slow down you are going to kill us!” Bree yelped bucking her seat belt, Relax, you’re safe” He said never taking his eyes off of the road as he weaved in and out of the cars. “Focus on the feeling…” He added, Bree looked at him and rolled her eyes, she planted her feet on the floor, and the rumble of the car and its many organs shot through her body, she gasped softly and Han glanced at her from the corner of his eye he smiled. “ There’s more to our world that just the thrill…it’s an addiction… a deadly healer, far worse than any drug…only the odd of you surviving vary on your own skill” Han said. Bree looked up at him. “Where are we going?” Bree asked “just a drive” Han breathed. Bree still watched him confused. He was either really complex or really, really simple. However her face grew hot as she watched him under the street lights. And quickly turned away and looked out of her window. As more time pasted the less awkward she felt with him. Her posture relaxed and she sunk down in her seat. Bree’s mind flooded back to her job, rent, and so on. Her eyes sparkled with worry and she unknowingly bit her Lip. Han glanced down at her; he sighed silently and looked back in front of him. Is gaze was intense. “hold on…I need to make a stop” He muttered before making a sharp turn, the turn made Bree’s small body hit the passenger door “hey!” He called as the rounded the corner. “You’ll live” Han said in a light chuckle.

Bree awaited as Han pulled in front of a small store it looked like it was closed for the Night. He got out of the car “stay” He said bending over to Bree’s window. She rolled her eyes at him “I’m not a dog…and where else am I going to go..I don’t know this side of town” Bree sighed slinking back into the seat. Han shook his head and headed in side. Bree waited until the door shut before she sat up looking around quickly she hopped into the driver’s seat. Meanwhile inside, Han brushed his hair back nervously. He walked down to the back room of the shop, inside he could hear DK & Morimoto talking and laughing inside. He put on a straight face and opened the door. He grinned “hey man” He said greeting DK, DK smirked at him “You’re half’s not due til net week…” DK said. Han shook his head “about that..I’m going to need about an extra week, spent a bit more than my share…” Han said looking off with a cocky smirk. “oh really….You know the cats will take all you have if you don’t have a good hold on them” DK said amused. Han looked down at him a bit ad smiled. “yeah so I’ve learned” He said “so?” he asked “you’ve got your extra week” DK said, Han nodded and bro hugged him before leaving out of the shop. As he stood outside in front of the shop door he chuckled. Bree was in the driver’s seat the music was bumping and she was dancing around. Han tilted his head and bit and watched her do so, he slowly stopped laughing as a thought came into his head.

“get out of my seat” He said as he opened the driver’s door. Bree quickly hopped into the passengers’ side and looked at her hands. “so erh…what?” She asked “nothing” Han said sharply before speeding off. As Han came into the neighborhood that Bree lived in she stopped him. “you can just let me out here….my father… would kill me and Sean if he knew that where where hanging around well…” She said looking off to the side. “Right” Han said with a smile. Bree got out of the car and started to walk home. Han’s eyes trailed down to her legs, she was wearing jeans but he could still see her shape. He shook his head and pulled off.  
“where you been?” Sean said in a teasing tone. “shut up, it was pointless I don’t even know why he put me through that…” Bree sighed laying down on the sofa. She was stressed out all over again. “I just want to sleep…I’ll figure something out in the morning.” She muttered. Sean looked down at his sister and saw she looked dead tired, like her mind was racked. He frowned.


	5. Complex Or Very Simple

The weekend was officially over and Bree had pulled into the school parking lot. She walked through the halls and was attacked by Kiku. “Bree’ ra” Kiku yelled Bree groaned “don’t you ever do that again you hear me! You had us scared to death you know” She said Bree smiled a bit “Gomen ne kiku…I’m sorry” Bree said. Kiku sighed and nodded “it’s ok..I heard anyway from Sean…” Kiku said. Bree nodded stiffly Kiku took her arm and hugged her; Bree hid her face in Kiku’s shoulder “I don’t know what we are going to do…” Bree whimpered. Kiku patted Bree’s head and eyed Twinkie whom was watching from down the hall along with Sean.

 

At lunch Bree was confronted by Morimoto DK’s Cousin and Lacky. He eyed her up and down, Bree scrunched up her nose and rolled her eyes “Iya” she muttered in repugnance. Morimoto made kissy faces at her before heading off elsewhere. Bree sat down net to Kiku and Twinkie shaking her head. “ew..” she sighed. “yeah I know huh…the only girl that guys going to get is himself” Kiku said laughing, Bree smiled a bit. “There we go” Kiku said in accomplishment. Sean slid in across from the two girls “I know what will cheer you up…come ride along with me ‘an Han today…” Sean said Bree rolled her eyes “you know..that crush…which was strictly school girl…and just a crush..was freshman year little bro…” Bree said. Sean rolled his eyes “yeah…I bet” he said making Kiku laugh. Bree shook her head.

In her very last class Bree was jotting down notes when there was a tap on the window. Her last class was ground floor and facing the front of the school. Bree looked out of the window and saw Han, “get out here” He mouthed. Bree didn’t want to ditch her class and looked back at her teacher mouthing “But” Han just rolled his eyes and looked at her blankly “now” he mouthed. Bree sighed and timidly raised her hand. Her teacher looked at her, “ Eto…bathroom?” she asked The teacher nodded at her and handed her a pass before Bree ran out of the room. She walked as quietly as she could down the halls until she got out of the school. She met up with Han. “What do you want” she hissed fidgety and looking around making sure no one saw her/ “I’ve fixed your problem at the restaurant…. You shouldn’t have a problem now” Han said causally. Bree looked at him dully. “What did you so” she said dryly. “I got you your job back..” He said. Bree rolled her eyes “that’s not helping…I don’t want Yakuza help!, I don’t want to be tied in with you all” She hissed. Han rolled his eyes and crossed his arms “You aren’t tied up in it I made sure of that…” He said looking her head in her eyes. Bree sucked in a sharp breath as their eyes locked. His eyes never left hers, and for fear of showing fear or that he intimidated her. Bree kept eyes contact with him as well. Slowly and surely Han began to smirk at her. He looked so Smug, and it made Bree want to hate him even more, but as she was looking at him she noticed something, and the stubborn look she had on her face began to fade.

“..Wait….how….how old are you?” She asked searching his eyes. For the first time Han looked slightly taken back. Bree went to pen her mouth to speak when the bell rang and students bolted out of the school but she never took her eyes off of him. He didn’t look old…but he was older than her..And older than DK she knew this for sure…things just were not making since. Sean came and the two hopped in Han’s car, “get in” Han said and Bree followed.

Han brought the two to a club, Bree frowned as they walked in, All the girls where half dressed, they headed past the club into the stock rooms, where it was dimly lit, in side none other than DK & Morimoto sat there. Bree hid behind Sean a bit. “So you caught the Lamb eh?” Dk asked Han sounding mildly empresses. “You give her to me and I’ll wave your share” He said Bree slinked some more behind her brother. “You wish…her brother works for me…and she’s just a pest” Han said with a laugh tossing DK and rolled up wad of money. Bree watched it land on the table with a thud. DK looked at Han and nodded to Bree and Sean, get them out…it time for business” He said. Sean quickly left and Bree followed. Sean made a phone call to their father as the sun was going down, before he spotted Neela and began to talk to her. As they talk Bree watched awkwardly, then she became sad as she remembered a time when they used to be friends. Han came up behind her and eyed the three of them. “Can’t you go find a nice Japanese girl like the rest of the guys around here?” Han said laughing as the three got back in the car.

Bree sat quickly as the boys talked, Sean was clowning him. “I can handle DK” Han said unfazed. “but I thought you where Yakuzi?” Sean said messing up the name. “DK’s Yakuza..And not even that, he’s uncle is Yakuza…DK’s just running around playing Gansta” Han said dully. “Have you ever raced DK?” Sean asked. Han shook his head “why not?” He asked “what’s the point of a race?” Han asked Sean. “To win?” Sean guessed with a smile. “No that just shows who’s faster” Han said. Bree tilted her head and looked at hand from her seat; it was almost as if they forgot she was there. “If I’m going to race someone…it’s got to be for something important” Han said never taking his eyes off of the road. Bree’s heart began to race, she hadn’t any idea why. And to make things worse, she couldn’t stop looking at him. He was either Simple or very complex. But she couldn’t figure which it was.

Han pulled up to another club “more business” Bree thought as she followed behind Han Sean drew her closer to him, it seemed like an more relaxed and tactful club, but soon Han took them to the back, Two girls where making out in the hall, going at one another fiercely. Bree blushed deep red, and Sean gawked. “Easy their ladies!” Han called as the girls tried to lick each other faces off. Bree quickly followed after Han, he laughed at her flushed face, Sean followed shortly. Han opened a door revealing another VIP like room where girls whom looked like super models took rule over, as they danced to the music. Bree felt extremely out of place, she wasn’t dressed anything like there girls and was determined that she didn’t have the body to. A woman went and hugged Han, he greeted her before another wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him, as casually as a French kiss could be. Bree looked off to the side, and rubbed her arm. “Bother you?” Sean asked Smugly. “No” Bree said but it came out small and shaky. Sean smiled down at her and shook his head. But two women seeing him enter with Han came up to him and hung off of him like spiders to a web. “Hey hey girls…paws off he’s under age” Han mocked as the two women form before hung off of him. Bree was now left alone. She looked around and took a seat at what looked like a bar. The other ladies looked her up and down and then would talk about her in there clicks. Bree frowned and quietly slipped out of the club, Sean unaware, followed Han as he led him to the back to a garage. Han gave Sean a car to race with, but as he looked around He could not spot Bree. “Sean” He called Sean looked up at him from the car “what?” He asked “your sister?” Han asked Sean looked around before jumping up “crap!” he called running back into the VIP club. Han followed behind him. Sean stopped to ask Twinkie if he had seen her, while Han went out to the main club to check.

Bree sat on the hood of Han’s car and gazed up at the night sky. “I hate these kinds of places…” She thought, to proud to admit why she was really out there pouting. “What the hell” Han said dully as he walked to his car. Bree didn’t bother to look at him. “Where the hell did you go?” he asked. “Out here?” Bree stated. “You’re brothers frantic in there” Han added, Bree shrugged. “go tell him I’m fine..And I’ll be here until you all get done…” Bree muttered looking off to the side for a moment, she could hear Han walking closer and she turned her eyes back to the sky. “Scared you’ll get addicted?” he asked mockingly. “No..I have more control than you do” Bree shot back almost bitterly. Han arched an brow. “Fine stay out here then” He called leaving her behind. Bree sighed and closed her eyes and he went back inside.

“Where’s my sister?” Sean asked as soon as Han made it back to the garage portion of the club. Han waved him off “she’s fine, sitting out by the car…got a bug up hers about something” Han said taking a seat on a sofa between two other women. Sean watched han before looking back at the door. He sighed and shook his head “she’s going to hate me for this later I jus’ know it” Sean said to himself. He looked back up to Han “Hey Han..Let me talk to ya for a minute” He called Han looked at him curiously and went to him.

Bree stood up quickly as she heard foot step behind her. She looked up to see Morimoto. “what do you want?” He asked him she spoke to him like she was going to get Ill just by looking at him. He smirked at her and made her fall back onto the hood of the car. “ a bit over dress for this scene” He said using a pocket knife to bust a button on her shirt, Bree tried not to panic and stayed relatively calm. “ Eroi Aho” Bree hissed hat him Morimoto Chuckled bitterly and put his arms at her sides, hovering over her slightly. “aw you know insults usually mean you like someone” he said getting in her face. Bree spit at him. Morimoto jerked away in disgust he whipped off his face before whipping back around to her, this time he help the pocket knife precariously. Bree backed up, she was now almost sitting on the windshield. “you little” Morimoto growled. Bree’s heart was beating so fast from fear, as her eyes darted around for some kind of potential weapon. But she could see none. Morimoto leaned over her again, she closed her eyes. “Kora!” Han called harshly grabbing Morimoto’s attention. He looked calm yet as he walked over in his stride one could see he was less than pleased. Han grabbed Bree’s arm and slid her off of the hood of the car and behind him. “DK’s inside Morimoto…” He said calmly yet pointedly. Bree looked up at Han and found she was gripping the sleeve of his hoodie tightly. She would never admit to it but she was nothing short of cowering behind him. Han glanced back her before nodding towards the door. Morimoto rolled his eyes and glared at Bree before heading inside of the club.

Han sighed and looked back at Bree, She looked down at her feet, as she did so she noticed she was gripping han’s arm, she quickly let go, her reaction was like removing your hand from a hot stove. Han looked down at her hand and then at her. He smiled a bit. “um..Thank you…” Bree managed to say not making eye contact. Han chuckled “no problem” he said still looking down at her. He knew something, he wasn’t supposed to know and he loved how she didn’t know that he did. “so em…why are you back out here any how” she asked. “Wanted to check on the car…and Sean sent me” He said opening the car door. “Come on we are going for another ride” He said. Bree looked confused “but what about Sean?” she asked. “No this time it’s just us. Get in” Han stated. Bree sighed and got in the car. “Are we actually going somewhere this time?” she asked as Han road around. He smirked “yeah, you’re better suited for it too” He said, Bree arched an eye brow “what’s that supposed to mean?” She asked pointedly. “just wait and see” Han muttered frustrated at her now.


	6. Bad characteristics

Bree sat quietly now in her seat, she fumbled with her buttons hopelessly trying to fix her shirt. “They are going to kill me for missing up my uniform” She sighed giving up. She rolled down the window and let the cool night air whip her face. Han to a glimpse at her and smiled faintly, laughing quietly to himself. Bree sat up a bit in her seat as she looked at the scenery outside, the concrete jungle had disappeared and they were now surrounded by trees and lush landscapes. Bree didn’t know if she should be exactly worried about this or not, biting her lip she looked up at Han. “Um….where are we going?” she asked her voice was small. Han laughed out loud at this and looked down at her; he held a broad smirk on his face. “Why are you so afraid of me?” He asked turning his gaze back to the road in front of him. “That’s not an answer to my question…you always send a question back to my questions” Bree said crossing her arms, she looked at him with aggravation. He laughed more, Bree ‘s eyes wandered to his “so answer me…Hashiriya” she said, “answer me first” Han said calmly. Bree sighed in exasperation and leaned back in her chair. “Never mind” She muttered dryly.

It was quiet for quite some time. They had been riding a good hour, it had gotten much Darker outside, and the street lights had all but disappeared. “We’re here” Han said pulling the car to a stop. Bree promptly got out of the vehicle, stretching out and moving her neck around. As she stretched her arms up above her head, her shirt lifted. Han watched her dully until his eyes moved to her stomach he could see her skin as her shirt lifted. She was in better shape than her choice of clothing had let on. Bree was finished stretching and turned to face him. Noticing he was watching her she crossed her arms and scowled a bit “what?” She asked Han smiled and shook his head, before walking a bit to the edge of a drop off. Bree hesitated for a moment before following him. She walked to his side and looked down. Below through many bushes, trees, and plants glamour was a winding road. It seemed to never end. Bree didn’t like heights and felt vertigo setting in, so she forced herself to look up. As she did so she gasped. In the distance, was a town, not at all like the big city. It looks like a Rural Community, the country side. A few lights burned through the night, in bright orange. The moon and the stars were the only other option for lighting, Bree smiled to herself the scene before her was much more relaxing and almost made her forget about her troubles at home.

“This is Drifts Mountain, all drifters come here to get away from organized races, and just ride” Han said looking down at the road below them. Bree nodded it was a lovely place, it was just “why did you bring me here” Bree said exaggerating the word me as she did so. Han shrugged his shoulders a bit and shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. “you never answered my question” He said Bree blinked “ oh…for the record, I’m not afraid of you, I just don’t trust you as far as I could throw you” she said “why is that” He cut in “did I say I was finished talking” Bree muttered “because of the people you surround yourself with, DK’s an narcissistic Nanpa…Morimoto… he’s worse. The Yakuza, don’t get me started, then there’s the company you hang around…” Bree said pausing “you just don’t let on to be a person whom anyone can trust, and my brother needs a true friend here…this place is his last chance…and I don’t want that to be trashed…” Bree added glancing up at Han, whom looked to be in deep thought. “you can’t judge anything from a glance…people are much like sleeper cars, you won’t know what’s inside until you look under the hood” Han said slowly. Bree sat down on the ground and looked out to the small town in the distance “maybe…but first impressions are the most important…after all you wouldn’t pay grand theft for a trashed Hyundai would you? If it seemed almost completely totaled… you wouldn’t give it a second glance..if you want to use car metaphors….” Bree added in understatedly Han nodded “maybe you’re right,” Han said, as his mind took him back to his past, He remembered Dom and the others they had respect because they made sure they looked respectable from a distance or up close. Bree eyed Han “I’m…right?” She said slowly in disbelief, Han turned to her and leaned out his Hand Bree looked confused but took it. As she got to her feet, Han headed back for the car. Bree groaned “come on Han…my ass is falling asleep in that car” She grumbled Han laughed “just come on” He said Bree sighed “sure why not, want me to roll over and speak too” she muttered to herself.

The two road down the mountain “I want you to drift me..” Han said Bree choked on air “do you know how that eh…” she started but he looked at her blankly A blush crept to her face “oh never mind” she peeped quickly looking away as she did so hand smirked looking down at her complacently. “So how to I drift you?” Bree said sounding as awkward as the phrase was. “Just pull the clutch and change this” Han said showing her on the car “when I turn” He finished Bree nodded “I’m not going to owe you like Sean does if I crash this car right?” She asked “we won’t crash…I still have control of the wheel” He said chuckling. “Whatever you say…but what’s the point of this?” Bree asked as Han continued to drive. “To teach you how to Drift…once you learn what causes the car to Drift it will be easier for you to do it all on your own, when you get behind the wheel” He said this like it was the most simple explanation in the world. “You’re weird…” Bree said voicing her thoughts out loud. Han smiled; He neared a turn “ready?” Han asked Bree nodded and did as he had showed her, the tires screamed bloody murder and dirt flew up “Shimatta” Bree cursed under her breath but before she could complain any further another turn came “now” Han said and Bree did as told, this turn went a bit smoother but was nowhere near drifting. “This is going to be a long night…” Han muttered as some drivers whom were parked off to the side, point and made comments about the two of them. “Teaching new blood Han!” Someone called out. “You don’t know the half of it!” Han called back to them as he kept driving.  
Bree and Han had reached the bottom of the Mountain. Bree frowned as she leaned against the car. “Well that was an utter and total bust” She sighed. Han laughed “it was worse than that” He said Bree rolled her eyes at this “gee thanks..” Bree spoke with fake excitement. “we should go back…Sean’s been left with that rabble at the ratchet place for far too long on his own…Twinkie’s not exactly helpful” Bree said. Han leaned over the car from the driver’s side resting his arms on the top of the Car. “The club is ratchet? It’s the hottest club for Racers around here…and the most known Garage too” He said with a smirk. “Property of the Yakuza…” Bree tossed in there Han frowned “face it they own you” Bree sighed matter of factly before getting into the car. Han looked at his hands for a moment before getting into the car. “Lets go get Sean and get you all home”

Back in Bree’s Neighborhood, Han had gotten Sean and was taking them back home. Bree jumped out of the back seat and headed for the door. Sean looked at Han “your face looks about five miles long” Sean said laughing. Ha brushed his hair back “Your sister’s an eye opener I’ll give her that” Han muttered lowly. “I’ve got another Job for you tomorrow…make that about 5 of them, I’m falling behind and I can’t be late. Tell Bree to head to her job tomorrow…things should be settled” Han said as Sean got out of the car. “Right” Sean said looking confused as Han pulled away. Sean spotted Bree getting the sofa ready as her bed and sat next to her. “Han says you tore him a new one” Sean said with a smirk. Bree looked up boredly “not really I just told him the truth, he’s bad company. He keeps bad company, and he’s own my the Yakuza…It’s nothing he didn’t already know” Bree said with a yawn. “Han not that Bad Bree’ra…he jus’ looks like it..or seems like it” Sean said. Bree laid down “I wouldn’t stick with that” She said, Sean shook his head and pulled the covered over her “oh he said after school you should head to that job you lost…” Sean added in.”yeah yeah whatever…night Sean” Bree said drifting off to sleep.

Bree walked through the halls of school with Kiku they where headed to the roof, in hopes of finding Twinkie. They needed to know when his brother was getting whom from college so that they might discuss the Garage further. However as they reached the roof, the students where in circled around a fight. “Not another fight..” Bree mumbled into Kiku’s ear, Kiku nodded “It’s probably some Yakuza guys again…” Kiku sighed shaking her head. The crowd of students scattered a bit as a person was thrown back a bit. “Hey wait that’s Twinkie!” Kiku said running into the fray, “kiku! Hold on a minute” Bree called running in after her. Morimoto advanced on Twinkie as the crowd cheered on both sides. Bree stood in front of Morimoto and shoved him back. “Omae…..you” Bree growled glaring at him. “Leave him alone Morimoto Nanpa” Kiku said helping Twinkie up. Morimoto smirked at the girls and strolled around the three dauntingly so. Bree and Kiku kept their glares however, “you’re boy sold me bad product” Morimoto barked, Bree took as step back as she watch him circle them. “oh so you are on crack then…that makes a lot of since” She said snottily trying to mimic his smirk. Bree earned a Glare “an Ipod…I want my money” Morimoto hissed. “You broke it” Twinkie yelled “believable…you’re a grumpy mess to be so scrawny” Kiku called out. Morimoto grumbled and went to advance towards Kiku, Bree shoved him back again “you don’t go near her!” Bree called out. Morimoto smirked at her “oh so loyal, you like it rough Ne?” He asked Bree grimaced in repulsion; Morimoto placed his hand on her hip. Without even thinking Bree smacked Morimoto’s face, she made his head turn to the side. As he turned his head slowly to look at her she could see a red mark. The crowd gasped and Oooo-ed. Bree’s eyes became large as Morimoto looked furious, Murderous. Drawing back his arm behind him, he Back handed Her, the force knocked her to the Ground. “Bree’ra!” Kiku called running to her side. Bree held her face in her hand. “Come on Man you really just hit a girl!” Twinkie yelled “what kind of man does that!” He called out; this earned him another punch from Morimoto. Reiko a Mutual friend of Twinkie and Kiku ran to Bree . “Go get Sean!” Kiku called. Reiko took Earl wasting no time and ran down into the halls.

As Sean got to the roof, Twinkie was on the losing side of the fight. Morimoto stated that Twinkie sold him a broken Ipod yet again. “You broke it” Twinkie coughed through a blood riddled mouth. Sean looked back at Twinkie and then to Morimoto. “Here” Sean said tossing Morimoto his own Ipod. “Try not to break that one” He added calmly. Bree pushed through the crowd as Morimoto gave a cocky smile before walking off. “Damn now everyone’s gonna want Exchanges!” Twinkie cursed before storming off. Sean sighed and looked somewhat shocked not even a thank you. Bree stood next to him. “His pride is just a bit hurt…he’ll thank you latter” She mumbled still holding her face. Sean turned to face her. “Oh my god..” Sean said he looked confused for a moment, and then he just looked Mad, very mad. “He hit you?” Sean asked “I hit him first…” Bree muttered. Sean took her hand off of the side of her face, and lifted her chin, turning her head so he could examine the red mark, which was turning colors quickly. “ummmm, come on Bree’ra let’s get you down to the nurse” Kiku said in a hurry, as she rushed with Bree to the door, they pasted Neela “Raquel…” Neela said in a gasp Bree looked at her hollowly and Kiku nudged Bree to keep moving “come on we need to get you some ice” Kiku muttered.

The ice never really helped it slowed the bruising but it was getting worse. “great I’ve got to go to work like this” Bree muttered as she headed to her car. On the way to it she passed Han whom was, like he had been for days now, leaning against his car waiting for Sean to get out of school. Timed seemed to slow down as He and Bree made eye contact, he narrowed his eyes a bit as he noticed the bruise forming on the side of her face, In the distance, behind Han, Bree could see Morimoto talking with DK. Han followed her gaze, to the two of them, before turning his head to Bree. Bree locked eyes with him one more time before going to unlock her car door; she nearly dropped her keys as she saw a large Key marking in the paint of her car. “Kuso…” She cursed slowly running her hand over the deep scar. “What else can go wrong today, she muttered before getting in. Sean met up with Han “hey ready?” He asked Han’s eyes where lock onto Morimoto, and his expression was blank. “Yeah” He said slowly opening the car door, but his eyes never left Morimoto. Sean followed Han’s gaze before getting into the car. DK and Morimoto looked up to meet Han’s gaze, DK looked confused while Morimoto smirked giving Han a casual wave, at this Han got into the car and sped off.


	7. Close Encounters

Bree managed to cover up her bruise with make-up and made it through her first job without any problems. She was pulling up to the garage and saw a new guy standing with Kiku, Juice, and Twinkie. “Hey there, sorry I’m a bit late…had to work a bit of over time” She said with a small smile. Smiling was slightly painful with her bruise, which was covering half of her face. “Who knew such a small guy would have just a big hand” she thought. “Oh Hey, Bree’ra, this is my brother this is my brother Rocko.” Twinkie said with a smiled “Rocks this is Bree’ra” He said Bree held out her hand “Nice to meet you, Twinkie tells us you race?” Bree asked still trying to keep up her smile. “Yea well, you know it’s been a while” Rocko said with a slight chuckle “but I think I still ah, got what it takes” He said confidently with a big grin. “Good to know, all we need now is to get you a car” Bree said. Rocko smirked “oh I got a car” He said as the Garage door lifted, a Cherry red Nissan Maxima, it had gold trimmings and golden spinner wheels, it had Fists on the doors much like Twinkie’s green Hulk car. Below it the ground was a glow with white Neon lights. “Nice” Bree peeped, Kiku walked to the front of it, on the hood was painted Spiderman. “What’s with you guys and the comic book hero cars?” Kiku asked. Bree giggled at this.

“Oh my god! Bree’ra!” Kiku yelped looking at the keyed marks on Bree’s car. Bree frowned “yeah…Morimoto’s handy work…” She mumbled “who’s Morimoto?” Rocko asked lost, “the dude that gave me this” Twinkie said pointing at his black eye. “Yeah and he decked Bree’ra in the face too….” Kiku said “he hit you?” Juice asked with a frown “yeah…but who was going to do anything…he’s yakuza…remember” Bree sighed walking over to a chair sitting down. Sean came running in, ducking under the garage door. “Bree…Morimoto and Dk want to see you” He said wide eyed. “Me?” Bree muttered slightly afraid “what the hell for?” She asked Sean looked a bit worried himself. “yeah” He breathed. “go on Bree’ra we got your back” Twinkie said from behind her. Bree sighed and took a deep breath in before ducking under the garage door.

Her eyes scanned the scene, Han was leaning against his car looking at his finger nails, and DK had shoved Morimoto up front. Morimoto had a black eye and a busted lip. Bree’s eyes darted around. “What’s going on” She managed to say “you wanted to see me?” Dk looked irritated “it would seem Morimoto, has shamed the yakuza name…” He said in that smug undertone. Han looked up and watched the two intently “Han says he hot you…it’s a shame for Yakuza men to lay a hand on a woman.” Dk said. Morimoto walked over to Bree and mumbled something about being sorry. Bree leered at him. “I don’t want an apology you don’t mean….now go away, thank you for the effort, I guess DK.” Bree said turning her eyes to Han. Whose other hand was bandages up. Dk nodded and dragged Morimoto back to his car. Everyone watched them speed off.

Bree stood still her eye honed in on Han, Sean’s eyes darted between him and her. “uhhh, come on guys lets go plan out first advertisement race” Sean said quickly urging everyone back in the garage. “uumm yea right lets go” Twinkie said pulling his brother by the collar “is that like her man or something, I want to see what’s happening.” Rocko called Han smirked at this. Once everyone was gone Bree walked over to him. “Did you have Morimoto beat up?” She asked slowly, “Not Technically” Han said simply. “Ok” Bree said walking even closer “did you beat Morimoto up?” She asked with a raised brow. Han smirked at her, with a raised brow “depends…” he muttered playfully Bree rolled her eyes. “forget it” she sighed backing up and walking away, Han watched her baffled “you don’t seem please” He called out to her, Bree whirled around with a dry expression across her face “no…as a matter of fact, I’m not” She said cross her arms “I didn’t want him beat up…I didn’t want a forced apology” she ranted calmly pacing a bit “It’s not the same, Morimoto’s still a jerk, he didn’t learn anything….and beating him up is stooping down to his level” Bree added she stopped and sighed. Closing her eyes she rested her hand on her hip and waved her other in the air “I-I don’t have time for this, we’ve got to talk to Rocko, see if he’ll be a racer for us” Bree said flustered and trying to calm down. Han looked at her in deep thought before a smile crept on his face. He placed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and strolled past her heedlessly “You’re a odd one…you know that?” He asked heading into the garage “well aren’t you the big fat pot calling the kettle black” Bree said following right behind him.

“Ey! Bree’Ra My Bro’s gonna race for us” Twinkie said with a large grin on his face. Bree cracked a smile after leering at Han “thanks Rocko” Bree said shaking his hand. “No prob…just let me know when and where” Rocko said leaning against his car. Kiku walked around Twinkie & Rocko’s cars. “We need better cars to show off…ones that are our work” She said, Sean laughed and picked at Bree’s clothing “you need a new image too” He said. “Oh please like you’re super fly” Bree said playfully pushing Sean to the side. Han chuckled a bit “ Look we don’t have that kind of cash….for either things… we might be able to manage one car, with the extra paint and parts, the most we can do besides that is buff out the key markings in mine” Bree said she looked up at the clock and sighed “I’ve got to head off to work…” I’ll see you guys later” she said walking out of the garage. As she went to start up her car, Han opened the door to the passenger’s seat, and got into the car. “what on this good earth are you doing now?” She asked leaning on the stirring wheel . Han leaned back in the seat “going to work with you….” He turned his head to look at her “It’s take the thorn in your side to work day” He added “Clever….not witty…but clever….get out” Bree said pointing at the door. Han buckled his seat belt “better get going or you’ll be late” He said airily, Bree grumbled and started up the car.

At Her job Bree had nearly work 2 of the 3 hours, but due to her co-worker being on sick leave, she was working double the tables. Meanwhile Han had held up table 5 with any girl or girls he could find to pass the time with. Bree headed back out to his table, and looked at the two new girls whom sat with him. “ are you ready to order for the 20th time….” Bree said taking out a pen and paper “you bottomless pit” Bree muttered under her breath. The girls looked at Han with smiles plastered on their faces “we’re heading straight for desert, we’d like three slices of the Dom Perignon red velvet cake” Han said. Bree wrote that down and looked up at him dully, he knew the drill “and 3 glasses of sparkling water” He said turning to look at the blonde “I’m on a diet…the cakes already over doing it” She peeped in. Bree jotted that down two and scurried off to the back. Han watched her go, and a frown slowly crept onto his face. Irritating her out of her wits was becoming less and less amusing. Bree brought the tree their cake and set it down on the table still balancing the try with the waters in her other hand. As she walked over to the other side of the blonde she stuck out her foot, Bree went to the ground. She caught the tray but was covered in the water. “you-You tripped me!” Bree said in utter shock “that’s for not doing my work for me back when I was in my senior year freshman…you cost me a new car and my modeling career” the girl sneered “ J-Juunko?” Bree sputtered “It wasn’t my fault you didn’t do any of your own work….” Bree added in not thinking. After hearing the clicking of high heels behind her Bree quickly gathered the glasses and the tray and scrambled to her feet. She gazed into the angry eyes of the manager. “that’s it, no more chances, for you…you are fired” The middle aged Asian woman said with fire in her eyes. “but…I..she” Bree stuttered. “out!” The manager called, pointing to the door, Bree dropped the tray and ran for the door, quickly talking off her apron and hat.

Bree pulled into the garage and slammed the car door so hard it shook the car. Sean, Twinkie, and Juice came running out of the Garage. “Whoa where’s the fire?” Sean said as Bree stormed past him and into the garage. “Han got me fired again! By bringing in an old enemy of mine…I didn’t even know I had enemies” Bree said pulling out a toll box, and lifting the hood on a car the boys had been working on “that doesn’t make any since….he talked the manager into giving you the job back in the first place” Twinkie said. “No he paid her off…she had her money and she kept me for a day…her side of the deal was done” Bree yelled never coming from under the hood. “Bree let me talk to you!” Han voice called Bree flipped him the bird and kept working “just go away” she managed to say calmly. Han grabbed her hand and pulled her from under the hood, as a quick reaction Bree slapped Han across the face, making his head turn. Bree covered up her mouth and backed away slowly. Han turned back around and shook out his head & Hair “ok..ok, so I deserved that….” He said with a sigh standing up straight. “but how was I supposed to know Juunko had it out for you” He said a slight snicker coming to his face. Bree leered at him. “is the world really such a big joke to you?” she asked coldly “is this place a joke to you?” Bree added referring to the garage. “my brother?” She said “those girls….is there anything you take seriously?” She added. Han watched her intently “you might be the best thing to hit Drifting since DK…but you’re a horrible person” Bree said looking at him waiting for him to say something for himself. The room fell silent “just…get out… we’ll work out the funds for this place on our own…I’ll take on another job or something…but you will be the death of this place, and now that it’s here I want it more than anything else…you are a hazard, I’ll pay you back your money somehow…” Bree said turning back to car she was working on.

Han however wouldn’t take that and grabbed her hand again pulling Bree to him. “we’ll be back” He said dragging her behind him “we most certainly won’t where are you taking me?” She asked. But he didn’t reply, he helped her into the passenger’s seat of his car before getting in himself. Bree sat with her arms crossed she was slightly used to this by now, and knew to watch the street outside her window, bright lights, girls carrying shopping bags, girls dressed in odd clothing “Fashion district?” Bree asked looking at Han skeptically But Han didn’t reply, He pulled into a large parking garage and lead Bree through it to the elevator. “why am I here? Why are we here?” Bree asked as she followed him out of the elevator “just keep up..or you’ll be lost” He said winding through the large store, he headed up an escalator. As they reached the next floor Bree could spot the big “Women’s Department” sign she eyed Han whom seemed perfectly calm as this was the most normal situation he had ever been in. on the next floor Bree still followed behind him, he stopped in front a large section filled with racks upon racks of dresses. “pick a few and try them on” He said, Bree looked between him and the dresses uncomfortably “um…I can’t” she stammered. Han cracked and smile and looked down at her “or would you rather I pick one out for you?” He asked slyly. Bree rushed into the racks without another word, causing Han to laugh.

Bree finally came out with about three dresses, she looked down at her feet in embarrassment. “only three?” Han asked curiously “these dresses are either to fancy or to skimpy” Bree peeped Han laughed, “fine, I’m going in” H said looking through the racks. “n-no wait!” Bree called running in after him. After arguing and hanging things back on the racks or snatching them from Han. He then lead her to the dressing room “when you try them on walk out here…” Han stated simply Bree, nodded and let the lady lead her into a dressing room. Bree tried on a bright red dress it was floor length and the back was open down to the edge of her back. “oh god no” Bree said shimmying out of it, putting it up on the hanger she tried on a silver one, didn’t like it and took it off. Meanwhile Han was getting suspicious he had been waiting outside of the dressing rooms for a while. Giving the woman watching the dressing rooms a 100 Han walked to the back, and found Bree’s stall. As Bree pulled the golden dress over her head she heard the door open to her stall “um…ocupated” she said her back turned to it. She got no reply. She took dress off and turned to look behind her. Han’s eyes trailed over her body, she was longer and leaner than she looked in the cloths she wore, his eyes trailed her warm skin tone. Bree blushed and tried to cover up with the golden dress. “why didn’t you show me those?” Han said pointing to the silver and red dress. Bree blushed and looked down “they were a bit revealing….but after this…I guess it doesn’t matter” Bree muttered. Han smirked and brushed his hair back. Taking a seat in the small chair in the stall, “try on the blue one” he said simply. Bree watched him not quiet believing that he was actually serious. She picked up the blue one and sighed, dropping the golden dress and slipped on the blue one. She turned around “well?” she asked, “the purple one” Han said Bree sighed and ruffled her hair in irritation. “ok…” she mumbled.

All together it had been about 8 or 9 dresses, Han had left and came back with a white dress. “try this” he said smirking. Bree scrunched up her nose “but it’s white” Bree said, Han looked confused “just try it” he said “it’s technically white silver and blue…” Han sighed. Bree took the dress and slid into it. It was floor length, white glittery dress, with silver shimmer & Trim, the neck V-ed down to low for Bree’s comfort and showed the inner sides of her breasts, a tear drop hole showed off her belly button and the back of the dress drooped down Greek goddess style to the end of her back, and the dress it’s self had an almost blue-ish hue. “Those short dresses just didn’t fit you…you could tell it’s not your style…you look natural in this” Han said crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. Bree turned from side to side. “it shows to much” she muttered. Han smirked “it shows just enough…now get dressed so we can leave” He said walking out. Bree watched him utterly baffled.

Back in the car, Han pulled into the garage, that was renovated to double as an apartment. It was filled with people mostly women. “the bathrooms other there” Han said pointing it out to her “ he grabbed a pair of shoes out of a car “these should fit” he said looking at her shoes. “Hey Becky” He called up to a girl whom was sitting on the sofa cuddled under another girl “come help Bree get dressed” Han called. The girl Becky smiled and got up “come on” she called to Bree holding open the door the bathrooms. Bree didn’t say much to Becky was she changing, once she had the dress and shoes on she walked out, stumbling a bit. “how do you walk in these things” Bree said legs shaking, Becky looked up from her make-up and smiled “ha, it comes with practice” she said gesturing for Bree to come over. Bree watched her as she went through her purse, Becky pulled out jewelry and make-up “oh no” Bree said at this Becky laughed “oh it’ll be painless” she mused.

Becky walked out of the Bathrooms looking proud of herself; she stopped to the side of the door and looked at Han with a smirk on her face. Bree timidly walked out of the bathroom, stumbling slightly, the breath was taken from Han’s lips as he looked at her, his eyes trailed from her eyes to her feet. With Becky’s help Bree walked down the stairs to Han. He took her hand and twirled her around. “you can really clean up…what do you know” Han said, Bree leered at him “let’s go” he said leading her away “don’t you mess up her make-up!” Becky called after Han who waved her off as he held the door open for Bree. They were back in the same club he had taken Sean to earlier in the week. Bree looked around the VIP room. She was receiving off looks from many of the women there. Becky walked through the door with her date, she leaned on Bree’s shoulder “stand up straight be, proud of yourself” she whispered before giving her a light push “now go on out there!” She called. Bree was pushed out into the crowd, a Man watched her from the bar, taking a drink he walked out to her holding out his hand “ This is a good song to dance too” He said, Bree looked back at Becky Han had seemed to disappear somewhere. Becky nodded and laughed tapping the other girl to tell her to watch. “ok” Bree said, the man put his hands on her hips and began to dance, Bree watch him uncomfortable to found a beat and danced with him.

Han snuck back to Becky & her date “the girls good” Becky said nodding out to Bree. “Where’d you find her at?” she asked. Han smirked watching Bree dance “she’s the sister of a racer who works for me…” Han said watching her attentively, a smile came to his face and he walked into the crowd. Bree had finally gotten the hang of Club dancing and the man seemed Impressed. “Can I steal her away?” Han called to the man, who quickly backed away from Bree. Bree turned around to see Han “oh no” She said crossing her arms. Han wrapped and arm around her back, resting his hand on the small of her back, this made her shiver slightly. He then rested his other hand in her waist “oh come on one dance won’t kill you” He said. Bree frowned “fine” She said, the two danced, Bree felt awkward and was thankful it was a fast pace song. Eventually it didn’t feel as awkward, she focused more on the music than him, however Han used this and pulled her closer to him. In a dance move she looked up at him, gasping as she realized how close her face was to his, Han’s eyes where low as he looked down at her. Bree’s eyes grew wide and she backed away from him “um…maybe we should head back to the garage…or take me home…it’s late….” Bree said rubbing her arms. Han smiled, “You can crash here…it’s already around eleven…and you have school tomorrow” Han said taking Bree’s hand and leading her out to the garage apartment.


	8. Drift It

Han ran everyone out of the garage apartment and lead Bree to a bunk, “you can sleep here” He said taking down blankets and a pillow. He went across the upper level to a dresser, He pulled out a T-shirt and underware “I’m not wearing some other chicks undies” Bree said backing away Han laughed loudly “no these are new…ew god what do you think of me” he laughed. Bree looked blankly “I have no clue…but you never know with you” She said taking the shirt and undies. “turn around” she demanded Han sighed and did so. Once she was in her sleepware Bree sat down on the bunk. Hearing the springs Han turned around to face her. He smirked as his shirt was a big baggy on her. “stop looking at my chicken legs!” Bree called before sitting on her legs hiding them under her body. Han chuckled “you wish you had chicken legs” he muttered, walking over to a few light switches. He turned them down low “rest…I’m going back to the club…” he called heading to the door “night” He said before disappearing. Bree watched the door he walked out of for a while, and then looked around in the dark. “he really just left me in here….” She muttered laying down feeling errie “I hope everyones gone from in here” she thought falling asleep.

Han had just said goodbye to some of his friends and few women as he had shut down the club and headed to the garage, a few girls followed him in including Becky & her date. “you girls keep it quiet..” Han said walking over to where Bree lay. He looked down at her as she slept, watching her. He reached down and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and pulled her covers up higher onto her body. Becky smirked and propped herself up on her shared bunk with her date she nodded to Bree “like her much?” Becky said laughing quietly “I like a lot of Women Becky” He said chuckling tearing his eyes away from Bree’s frame. “yeah but this one’s different..” Becky said. “I can tell…not seen you so twitterpaited since I’ve met you, Han” Becky said laying down “better catch her quick…or DK will…another one for his collection” Becky muttered loudly . Han shook his head chuckling at Becky’s nosey-ness, but as his eyes landed back on Bree he stopped.

Bree awoke with a start, calming down she stretched her arms into the air “that was actually the best sleep I’ve gotten in a while…funny this bunk is loads better than Dad sofa…” she thought looking around. Daylight was pouring through the garage windows. Suddenly panic rose in Bree she kicked her covers off of her and tossed her legs out of the bunk, getting to her feet. Bree took out her phone and looked at the time. “HAN!” she screamed looking around, everyone had left but she could see laying in a bunk farther off. “Han!” she called shaking him awake, leaning over him. He turned over and looked up at her. “what?” He asked mildly annoyed, Bree looked at him her panic washing off of her face, He had bed head, and held a groggy expression on his face. Dare she say it was cute? Bree shook her head bringing herself back to reality “It’s past 10 am….I’m late for school! My phone must have stopped working or something” Bree said panicked again looking over her phone. Han propped himself up on his elbows, running his hands through his hair “no it worked…that damn things annoying…I turned it off when the alarm went off…” He said, Bree gawked at him, by looking at the girls face one would have thought Han had stolen 900 bucks from her. Han looked up at her “what?” he asked “ I…you…you did what!” Bree yelled. “what missing one day of school isn’t going to kill you” Han said laying back down on his side, he turned his back to her as if to go to sleep.

Bree glared at him, she looked at his pillow before smirking mischievously, she quickly snatched it from under him, with a swift movement she hit him over the head with it. Han sat up startled “what the fuck?” He asked looking up at Bree who held a proud smirk as she swung the pillow at him again, “you” she said hitting him again “are so” and again “stupid!” she said hitting him one more time, “you can’t just turn off peoples alarms!” she yelled “you needed a day of rest you should be thankful” Han said, Bree leered at him and Hit him again with the pillow. Han grabbed the second one and hit her with it. “hey!” She called using her pillow to block. “two can play that game” He said. Bree glared at him and swung Han ducked and swung back at her, Bree stumbled backwards. Han quickly reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her forward, and stopping her fall. Correction he stopped her back fall. Bree fell forward onto the bunk, she glared at Han and hit him over the head with her pillow, and quickly rolled away from him as he went to hit her with his. Han smirked and tried again but she rolled and swung, her pillow hit him in the chest, and feathers went flying. A feather landed on Her nose and caused her to sneeze, which in turn lead to her attention being gone. At this Han hit her with the pillow, and stole her from her. “hey!” Bree called reaching for her Pillow, Han drew it closer and closer to his face and then Behind his head. Bree hadn’t noticed she had leaned over and on him trying to reach for it.

He smirked and looked down at her with a raised brow “Good morning” He said, Bree looked up at him “oh” she breathed backing up. She sat on her knees and looked down at the ground awkwardly. Han laughed. “you know when you aren’t being bitter at the world” He said receiving a glare from her “you’re kind of cute” Han finished with a smirk. Bree looked up at him with wide eyes Han laughed at her and got up out of the bed. He took off his shirt and headed away from her. Bree tried not to look at him, but her eyes wandered back. He turned to face her with a smirk, He wasn’t hard bodied or extra muscle, his frame was smooth and sleek “what are you doing?” she asked covering up her glances with doubt. Han chuckled “heading to the shower “ He said tossing a towel over his shoulder “when I’m done you can get in” he said before looking at her slyly “unless you want to cut time and get in with me” He said. Bree leered at him “perv” She said. Han shook his head “you’re minds the one that went there…not mine” He said in almost a sing a song tone before continuing to the bathrooms.  
Bree sat texting Kiku whom was sending freak out texts from her class room. Bree heard the bathroom door open, looking up on instinct she drew in a sharp breath. Han shook out his wet hair before drying it with a towel, He had jeans on yet water still rolled over his bare chest. Han caught her looking and smirked softly he threw her a dry towel “your turn” he said walking past her to find a shirt in his dressers. Bree caught the towel and held it to her chest, quickly scurrying off to the bathroom. As she closed the bathroom door, she leaned against it. The gripped the towel for dear life and closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the flustered feeling in her chest. “it’s Han…remember Bree….he’s a Yakuza dog…a jerk….” She thought sighing, she stood up and walked to the shower, turning on the hot water she stepped inside and closed the glass door behind her. “and quite possibly the most beautiful guy on earth” she muttered lowly and steam took over the bathroom.

Bree stepped out of the bathrooms with her towel wrapped around her, steam flowed out behind her and she wrung out her hair, that had curled back up in the steam. Han looked up at her from his cell phone, and eyed her much as she had done him. Bree flipped her hair behind her and looked at Han, “so genius…what am I supposed to wear now?” She asked. Han got up and looked through his dresser. He gave her a pair of his jeans before walking over to where Becky had slept, he went through a overnight bag she had left. After a while of searching he pulled out a crop top. “here” He said tossing it to her. Bree looked at the shirt and then to Han. “oh no…you are kidding me…I can’t where this hoochie top…I mean crop tops aren’t bad…but this is skin tight” Bree said tossing it back to him. “Are you implying Becky’s a hoochie?” Han asked amused Bree looked at him un-amused “why can’t I wear one of your shirts?” she asked. Han smirked “because…this will look better…stop hiding your body…” Han said tossing the shirt back to her. Bree caught it and leered at him. “wear it or walk around in your bra…” Han said dully sitting down on the Sofa. “fine” Bree muttered heading back into the bathrooms.

When Bree was dressed had was waiting down on the lower level near his car. “come on…we’ve got somewhere to be” He said. Bree scaled the stairs and walked over to the passenger’s side. “we?” she asked Han nodded “ yeah get in” he said, Bree did as she was told. It was a long ride, but Bree remembered the route. Han was taking her to Drifts Mountain. “why are we going back to the mountain?” Bree asked “because” Han said looking at Bree “you are going to practice drifting again” He said. Bree groaned and slid down in her seat. Han shook his head and sighed a slight smile on his face. When they reached the top of the mountain, Han and Bree switched seats. “ok now this time I am not going to help you, you do this on your own.” Han said sitting back in his seat, Bree watched the road apprehensively as she started the car, on the first turn she failed miserably at an attempt to drift. Han sat quietly as she did so and waited for the next turn, which she failed as well. “ugh!” Bree growled in frustration. Han watched her “calm down…you’ll get it, here’s another turn try again” He said calmly. Bree sighed and tried again, it was closer to a drift than before. The run wasn’t altogether a failure, but Bree’s drifting still wasn’t any good. As the two reached the top of the mountain again they were greeted by DK and Neela. “Your girls a sorry drifter Han” Dk said amused “I’m not his girl” Bree cut in leering at DK. “Hi Bree Raquel…” Neela said timidly Bree looked her up and down, cautiously “hey” she replied dryly.

Neela looked down at her hands discarded . Han looked between the two “She’s getting better if you can Believe it…” Han said with a chuckle. Bree looked down at the ground. Uncomfortable. DK looked over Bree and smirked “got her did you” He said nodding to Bree’s pants, Han’s Jeans. “naw I-“ Han started but Bree flared up. “No! get your head out of the gutters!” Bree said turning her back to him “I wish I would give myself over to Yakuza dogs…” Bree said Han looked over at her quickly “I’m still here you know” he said dully. Bree looked up at him, she wasn’t sure if she was sorry about her statement or not. “yakuza dog ne?” DK asked amused. Bree turned to face him “ you’re such a jerk…if it wasn;t for your uncles money no woman would stomach you” she hissed, walking over to the car, she opened the passenger’s seat door and got in. “ Why don’t we race…my girl against yours” DK said to Han. Han smirked and looked back at Bree in the car. He remembered his driving skills when she got mad. “deal…what does winner get?” Han asked “ 20 grand?” Dk said Han nodded and walked over to Bree’s side of the car.

“Take driver” He said helping her out of the car. Bree looked back to see Neela getting into the Driver’s seat of DK’s car. “what’s going on?” Bree asked. “we’re going to show DK what you’ve got” Han said getting in the passenger’s side. Bree took driver and waited for Neela to pull up next to her. The other Drifters on the mountain gathered around to watch from different placements on the mountain. Neela revved her Engine, at this Bree revved hers. A Girl walked in between the cars. “ready!” she called as she did so, Bree pulled the brake, Han watched her curiously “Set” The girl called Neela looked over at Bree, Smoke flew behind Han’s car. “go!” the girl called waving her hands down, Neela took off. Bree was still at the start. “looks like Han’s girl, can’t drive” Dk said in amusement. Seconds after, Bree tore away from the start, and flew past Neela a bit “Burn out” Han said with a smirk, Bree glanced at him and smirked as well. Putting the car into another gear, she turned a corner with Neela. Neela Drifted flawlessly in the turn, while Bree didn’t even attempt to, yet she still managed to stay neck and neck with Neela. Another turn was up ahead. “drift it” Han said to Bree, she looked at him as if he was crazy but did as she was told. Smoke flew from behind both cars as they drifted the turn together. “oh my….yeah!” Bree called as she had finally drifted. Han smiled and watch as Bree danced around in her seat, the car still gunning forward.

“remember you are still racing” Han laughed. Bree quickly put her hands back on the wheel. “oh” she said focusing on the road. She and Neela were still neck and neck. Bree fell back behind her and rode her tail wind, once she gathered enough speed she pulled out to the side and hit the nitrous. The care went zooming past Neela. Neela quickly hit her own Nitrous but she was too far away from Bree , and was now tailing her. Han looked back and laughed at Dk’s face. Bree swiveled slightly making it hard for Neela to ride her tailwind. Another turn came up the last turn. “again” Han called. Bree drifted the corner this time not as good as the first, putting she and Neela back and neck and neck. It was the final stretch. The other divers cheered for both racers, Bree looked over at Neela, only see DK make a face and mouth “you’re going to lose” at this she got mad. Bree jammed her foot onto the gass, she launched forward, and like a road hog, moved in front of Neela, moving back and forth between the two lanes making it impossible for Neela to pass her. Han laughed and clapped his hands in amusement looking back at DK. Han leaned out the window “ha!” he called pointing at them. Bree zoomed across the finishing line, whipping the car around to face DK and Neela in a cloud of smoke. Han jumped out the car, and Bree followed shortly after. Dk leered at Neela as they got out of the car, and slapped a large bundle of money into Han’s hand. “alright, that was luck” Dk said bitterly. “It wasn’t Luck..admit it she’s good” Han said. Dk shook his head and got back into the Car, Neela followed him and then stopped “you did great Bree’ra” she said offering a small smile. Bree nodded at her and watched as DK pulled off.  
Bree turned to Han who was practically grinning. “you dusted her, DK taught her all she knows” Han said proudly. “well it hate to admit it…but that’s because my teacher is better” Bree said looked up at him, she cracked a small smile. Han smiled down at her, his smiled faded as they locked eyes, He stepped closer to her and went to touch her face, but quickly backed up as the other drivers whom were watching came to cheer on the winners.


	9. She's Not For Sale

Bree and Han raced through the city streets it was well into the afternoon now as they weaved through the cars on the busy street. Both laughing from their cars trying to pass up and outdo one another. Bree had to admit to herself she’d not felt as carefree in a long time. They came to the parking lot of Bree’s garage drifting around each other they kicked up enough exhaust and smoke to cloud over their cars. They stopped driver’s windows parallel to one another. Both laughing. Han stopped laughing and smile at her. His eyes locked into her foreign blues, Bree slowly stopped laughing and looked down bashfully to this Han smirked. He put his car is reverse to back up once his door was free both drivers got out of their rides. “You did good, you’re improving” Han said as Bree walked around the car to him. She looked up at him “heh that or you know you’re losing your touch” she mocked Han scoffed “not a chance” He said as he looked back into her eyes. He walked closer to her, Bree found her eyes had been lost in his, and they were so deep and dark that she could sink into them. Slowly Han leaned over his hand reaching slowly for her face. Bree’s heart raced thumping like drums of war. She couldn’t breathe, in the cloud of Exhaust that surrounded them they world was gone. Closer now their noses touched, eyes still locked on to each other like missiles to their targets. His fingers brushed lightly against her cheek, at his touch Bree closed her eyes.

“Hey you guys are back!” Sean called coming out of the garage Both Bree and Han quickly created distance between one another like negative magnets. Sean looked between them confused, Han took one side glance at Bree “yeah, we are…your sister dusted your girlfriend in a race” Han said walking past Sean casually. “You should be proud of her…” he said as he entered the Garage. Bree watched Han go in silence “so is it true?” Sean said with a smile as he walked up to his adopted sister. Bree watched the Exhaust clear and tore her eyes from the garage, looking up at Sean. “Huh?” she asked lowly, Sean arched an eyebrow and looked back to where Han had entered the Garage before looking back at Bree “Hey Bree’ra….did I miss something?” He asked slowly. “No…nothing” she said “well yeah me owning your little crush” She said covering up her daze with a playful smile. “Come on you gotta tell us all ‘bout it!” Sean said grabbing Bree’s hand and running into the Garage to were the others where.

“I wish I could have seen the look on DK’s face!” Twinkie said laughing Bree smiled and took a side glance at Han who looked as if nothing had happened with a smile on his face as he talked with Sean and Juice. Sean caught her looking at Han and looked between the too. Bree sighed and got up “I’m hungry I’m going to go get something to eat” She said Kiku eyed her and got up as well “Here I’ll tag along” she said quickly as the girls rushed out. “What was that about?” Twinkie asked Rocko who just shook his head. “Ok so what’s up talk” Kiku said once the two girls hit the road. “I…He or at least I think” Bree stammered “what come on out with it girl!” Kiku pushed “I think we almost kissed” Bree said quickly. Kiku squealed loudly “I said I wasn’t sure” Bree added on quickly “who cares this is cute!” Kiku raved on. “Kiku, I’m not even his type…have you seen the women he is around almost all the time” Bree said focusing on the road. “They’re like ten times more woman, and ten times more beautiful and I’m not an ugly girl myself…so that’s really saying something” Bree said almost out of breath, she tilted her head as she focused on the road and the night lights “besides” she said blankly with a long pause “He’s older.” She added, Kiku roared in laughter “pretty sad excuses Bree’ra, but you had a point” Kiku said as they pulled onto the freeway. “however you are just as much woman as they are, just younger and you can use that, you just need to treat yourself the part…and act it” Kiku giggled. “I’m not sure if I like the sound of that” Bree joked shaking her head. “No you don’t” Kiku said with a look that Bree had been genuinely afraid of “what are you up to?” Bree asked quickly as she glanced over to see Kiku texting furiously on her cell phone. “Getting help” she replied quickly. “Help?” Bree focused back on the road confused “don’t bother with the off ramp…we’re going shopping” Kiku added flipping shut her phone. “Dear god not you too” Bree muttered under her breath.

As Bree and Kiku entered the Mall they were greeted by Rocko and Juice “what are you guys doing here?” Bree asked arching a brow “Kiku said you needed a male opinion and a few tips” Rocko said with a cocky crocked smile, Bree rolled her eyes “mhmm exactly now come on this way please” Kiku said seemly overly excited about all of this. Bree and the boys followed her to the women’s department. “So you’re trying to catch Han’s eye?” Juice asked amused Bree’s heart stopped as she glared at Kiku “well they wouldn’t help without info” She said quickly. Bree sighed “kinda, I’m not sure yet and anyway if the case is that you are trying to help me…does Twinkie know more about Han and his scene? Shouldn’t he be here?” Bree asked in sarcasm wondering why Kiku didn’t just call up their whole circle of friends. “If he left too it would have been suspicious” Rocko said “right because you two leaving right after we leave is suspicious at all” Bree muttered.

In the store Kiku quickly shoved Bree into a dressing room “Why can’t I pick out my own cloths?” She asked Kiku laughed at her “because you don’t have the confidence to pick out what looks good on you just yet, so leave it to us” Kiku replied with a reassuring smile “yeah we the pro’s!” Rocko said with a silly ego filled, toothy smile. Bree shook her head and laughed before closing the dressing room door. Shortly after her friends separated Bree was bombarded with a shower of different colored dresses, long short, weird, bright, and glittery. Bree found herself overwhelmed “you guys are gonna break the item limit!” Bree called quickly as Juice reached his hand through the door to hand her another dress. She sighed and snatched it before wiggling out of the one she had on to try on this new one. When it was finally over Kiku and the boys whisked Bree off to various shoe stores and places where she could get affordable jewelry and bags. By the end of it all Bree was tired and hungry being that they never stopped to pick up something to eat. The four friends ended up at Kiku’s house. “I’m going to get her all dolled up” Kiku said as the stood in the drive way “Juice, Rocko you go tell Sean, Han and Twinkie we’re headed up to the parking garage to try and catch a good race, we’ll meet you guys there” Kiku said before ushering Bree into her house.

Han, Sean, and Twinkie stood with Rocko ad Juice around their Cars at the Parking Garage. Just as it had always been, it was over packed, full of custom cars, racers, and onlookers. “Where’s Bree’ra an’ Kiku?” Sean asked looking around. Twinkie shifted his eyes to Han who had drawn his e yes away from the group of girls who had been sending him signals to the conversation around him, this caused Twinkie to smirk. “They’ll be here, you know girls run late on time, shit” Juice said laughing. “Right except my sister’s the only girl who is always on time” Sean said with an amused smile. As if on cue Bree and Kiku pulled to a stop in front of the boys in their cars. Both girls sporting new rides “who in the hell?” Twinkie asked, Kiku stepped out of the driver’s seat of an hot pink metallic pearled 2009 Nissan Cube, it sported silver spinner rims and white neon. Clear windows and a custom added sky light that was the length of the cars roof. “Hi sorry we’re late” Kiku said in a rushed voice, prancing around her car to the boys “Bree’ra get your ass out of the car!” Kiku called loudly glaring at the rich brass like copper colored Hyundai Genesis, this car sported tented windows that had the look of sunglasses glass, its metal trimming were of bright gold which matched its rims also spinning. The Car’s Suicide doors opened wide and the car’s interior lights turned on with a yellowish hue like that of a lantern or candle. “Now that’s clean” Han commented, Bree slid her foot and leg out of the car, before getting out altogether “damn!” Rocko, Juice, and Twinkie commented as she stood next to her car. Bree Han’s eyes trailed down her body from her head to her toes, she was dressed in a Elegant short white dressed a silver faux pear and rhinestone necklace set were the longest draped down her the center of her chest, down to her toes here silver colored sandal wedge heels, 5 ¼ inches their straps going up to her knee’s on the outer ankle of her left shoe there was a fake white lily on the shoe. Bree’s hair was straightened and wavy. She was a stark contrast to her ride. Bree rested her hand on her hip. “like the new eye candy? Kiku and I have been working on this in secret for a while now. But they are perfect to show off” She said turning to look at their cars.

Han gathered himself, a smirk came to his face as he circled around Bree’s car. “Of course we need pros to ride them. I mean I don’t want to wreck this hard work” Bree said hinting at Han as her eyes followed him. “I’ll race her…but her insides have to match her shell” He said “flashy paint doesn’t mean a thing here” He added “yeah and if I’m getting into a pink ass car It better have some strength under the hood” Juice said looking at Kiku’s car in horror. Bree smirked and strolled over to the front of her car, she walked hill toe and her steps rolled flawlessly across the ground, if she had confidence in nothing else, she had confidence in her custom work. Kiku too walked over to the front of her car. The girls popped their hoods bright chrome newly installed Twin-turbo V8s. “all new everything” Twinkie said leaning over to get and closer look. “Kiku’s family put up the money for these little girls” Bree said she turned to Han “so ride her?” She asked Han smiled “hell yeah He said getting into the driver’s seat, Bree smirked and got in the passenger seat. Juice took driver of Kiku’s Cube and she took Driver. Both girl merely being for show. A finely dressed woman in the passenger side of a custom car with even better entrails, just made the altogether image better and Bree was trying to sell her Custom Garages image and work to these people. “nice job, you’re not bad” Han said as they coasted through the parking garage at 3MLP, he stroked the lush chocolate brown pleather of the seats and the wood detailing on the doors, center panel (that contained the stick shift), and dash. The same Gold metal trim color was on the inside. Bree smiled “thank you” she said proudly Han came to a stop and let the windows slide down as he spotted DK.

DK let out a loud whistle as he walked over to the car “Nice ride, who’s pink card did you take” DK asked in amusement. “It’s not mine, customs were done by Bree in her garage. Although” Han said offering a playful smirk at his friend “I might be buying it, it’s even better under the hood” Han said using his hand to gesture for DK to look under the car’s hood. DK looked at Han briefly before walking around to look under the hood. “Well isn’t that pretty” He commented, looking up DK crossed his arms “how much you want for her?” Morimoto asked walking to stand next to DK “She’s not for sale” Bree called out Han looked at her his eyes darted around her face reading her smirk and the glint in her eyes. “You heard her Morimoto, sorry she’s not for sale” Han said mockingly, Morimoto’s eyes wandered over what little he could see of Bree from behind the tented window. Han frowned slightly as Morimoto sucked in his lips and licked over them. “you want her, you race me….and win” Han said but was he really just talking about the car, his quickly side glanced at Bree and in that short second was able to trail his eyes down her body. Morimoto smiled “fine” he said walking over to his ride. “He’s not going to make it I don’t understand…” Bree muttered dully “fine with me I need a new car under my belt, if we’re putting up pink cards” Han said to her with a smile.

Morimoto and Han pulled up next to each other, Han pressed lightly on the gas and revved the Genesis up “she purrs like a kitten doesn’t she?” He said with a twinkle in his eyes Bree hummed in a short laugh. “That’s why her plate says Flawless” She said. “Ichi” One girl from the sidelines called out “Ni” called a second girl “San!” called the first girl again The second girl walked in between the two cars “go!” she called with that both Han and Morimoto tore away from the starting line. A grin came to Bree’s face as she felt the car come to life, Han held a careless smile on his face which closed to a assured smirk as he drifted the first turn and took the lead from Morimoto, Bree let her grin fade away as she leaned forward and flicked on the stereo, turning up the base and volume as “King of the Dance Hall” blasted, Han drifted another turn, it was close but he kept lead. It wasn’t long before the race was over and Han had won. They were now at the top of the Parking Garage, people crowded around the car. “You knew Morimoto didn’t stand a chance, why be so cold?” Bree said laughing as they still sat inside the car. “He wanted what I had my eyes on already” Han said simply, Bree stopped laughing and looked off to the side, with that He got out of the car and Bree followed suit. Bree listened with Kiku to everyone enquiring about who did the customs, where the garage was located, and the days and times the garage was open. Han watched Bree answer their questions like a pro and smile a bit, Bree looked calm and sure of herself but on the inside she was jumping for joy as she just made a deal and got two customers. Han watched her movements and stood up straight as she turned to face him. His face became mildly concerned for a moment. But Bree quickly gave him a thumbs up and a wink telling him that she had got clients. Han smiled at her and clapped silently “thank you” she mouthed before turning back to Kiku.


	10. Don't Even Know It

Han followed Sean and Kiku back to their house, Sean being tired quickly went inside. Bree was on her way in as well. “Any chance I can talk you into ditching school tomorrow?” Han asked Bree scoffed “I’ve already missed a day thanks to you” She said, Han nodded “fair enough” Han said with a nod, the two had locked eyes again, Bree’s feet felt like led as she went to head for the door and go inside “good night Han, don’t go get yourself into too much more trouble tonight” she said in a mocking tone “was that care I just heard? For the Hashiriya Yakuza dog?” He asked amused “You wish” Bree called closing the door behind her. Han lingered gazing at the door, before getting into his car. He smiled to himself before pulling off.

The following day Bree’s head had not been in her school work at all, she was grateful when the final bell rang and school was officially out. On her way to find Kiku she was blocked by Morimoto in the halls. “Bree Raquel” He said looking at her as he bit his lip. “Morimoto” Bree replied coldly glaring at him “so how much to you want for the brass Genesis?” he asked his eyes slowly trailing over her body and landing on her bust “I told you it’s not for sale, now if you’d excuse me” She said quickly trying to brush past him, but he followed her out of the school. “25,000?” He called out amused “are you kidding no!" Bree yelled never stopping, Morimoto grabbed her wrist and whirled her around to face him. “Alright 50,000” He added yanking her closer “No, now let me go!” Bree hissed through clenched teeth “150,000 and you come with it” Morimoto almost demanded, a gasp came from Bree’s lips as she felt something sharp pointed at her back. Her eyes darted it was far to crowed with students and teachers leaving the school either no one would notice or to many people would. Her heart began to race “scream and I’ll cut you” He warned in a sadistic laugh. “Now are you or aren’t you going to sale it to me?” He asked with a smirk Bree could feel the knife cutting her skin lightly. She glared at him and looked around she could see Han, Sean, and Twinkie talking near Sean’s new car Han had given him. “I said No” Bree said lowly “and I still mean it!” She barked kicking Morimoto in the shin she felt a sharp pain slash from her back to her side, Bree ignored it and took off running for Sean and the others.

“You bitch!” Bree heard Morimoto curse, “Sean!” she called franticly but over the crowed he didn’t hear her. “Sean!” she called again weaving through the crowed as Morimoto was catching up. This time Sean looked around a bit. “Sean!” Bree called bursting through an opening of people she waved to him while holding her side, as she did this Morimoto grabbed her and smacked her. “Hey!” Sean called running that way. “Sean!” Bree called as Morimoto let her go “get the fuck off my sister!” Sean yelled going to punch Morimoto “Sean stop!” Bree called causing him to halt “you can’t get in trouble again.” She said still gripping her side. Morimoto smirked but it faded as Han stepped up behind Sean in front of Bree looking at Morimoto directly vexed. Bree watched her brother, Han, and Morimoto. “We told you the car wasn’t for sale, if you want one like it she could have taken an order for a Custom job, you spoiled brat you never listen, go before I tell your uncle about this” Han said calmly, looking past him over to DK in the distance, who had spotted them. “Morimoto” DK called out, Morimoto sneered and then smiled carelessly “fine” he said before heading off to DK. “Whoa, careful take it easy” Twinkie said gently as Bree began to sway he supported her weight a bit. “Hey Sean man, He cut her!” He called quickly as Bree removed her hand from her side. At this news both Sean and Han turned and went to Bree’s side. Han gently rolled up Bree’s uniform shirt to reveal the short but fairly deep cut. “Come on let’s get her to my garage, I can take care of her there” Han said calmly “No that bastard cut her, I want him arrested or something she needs a hospital” Sean said quickly “it’s not deep I can handle it and Morimoto will be taken care of trust me” Han whispered lowly to the furious sibling. Sean sighed and nodded “alright jus’ hurry come on” Sean said helping Bree get into his car. Twinkie took Bree’s car and He and Sean followed Han to his garage.

Sean paced back and forth furious Twinkie watched him while trying to calm him down. Bree watched Han sew up her wound. “So what happened this time?” Han asked dryly “he cornered me and put the knife to my back, I spotted the three of you so I kicked him and made a run for it…but in a reaction to that he cut me a bit” Bree said with equal dryness. Han smirked and shook his head “your stupid you know that, Morimoto’s not wrapped tight you can’t just do that stuff” Han said his voice took on a more serious tone, Bree blinked and watched him work before looking off. Han looked up at her as he finished his eyes stayed there before walking over to Sean “She shouldn’t move much for a while, I’ve got to go handle some business” He said quickly before walking past Sean “Hey wait! Man what about Morimoto? I thought you were gon’ do something about him!” Sean called out furiously, Han stopped and walked back to him, his eyes shifted around as he whispered in his ear “I told you, I’ve got to handle some business” He said hinting “alright?” Han added as if saying “chill out” with that he turned got in his car and road out of the garage. Bree got up with a frown on her face and walked up the balcony stairs to the upper level. She sat on the bunk she had slept on before Indian style. “Why’d he just treat us all like we were ignorant? We all know what he meant” Bree scoffed, Twinkie and Sean looked at each other before looking at her, Twinkie shook his head and walked off to look at some of Han’s cars. “He’s your friend…and he knows you don’t like Yakuza style” Sean said simply. “My friend?” Bree muttered “are we friends?” she thought.

“Oh my god where is my girl I’m going to kill that bastard! Why did nobody call the cops! Hello!” Kiku ranted running through the garage and up the steps, plopping next to Bree on the bunk. “Yeah where’s Morimoto at, we can roll right now and kick his ass all the way to China” Rocko said as he and Juice had followed in behind him “I know a few guys could beat him senseless” Juice added in. “Han’s got it covered” Sean said tearing his eyes away from his sister. “Han? He never gets his hands dirty” Kiku said. “He is for Raquel” Twinkie added. Bree stood up “does anyone know where the Yakuza meet? Ones at Han and DK’s Level?” she asked. “Neela would, come on lets go I think she’d show us” Sean said, Bree carefully got up and went down the stairs before getting into Sean’s car.

It was awkward for Bree but Neela was willing to show them where Han and DK would meet up. As they pulled in front of the building Bree got out “you want us to come on in with you Bree’ra?” Neela asked Bree looked at the door “Let me come on with you” Sean said rushing to get out of the car “No” Bree called holding her hand up halting him. "I'll be fine, just you know if I’m not out soon” she said with a playful smile, Sean laughed and nodded. Bree walked inside it wasn’t night time so hardly anyone was manning the entrance, it seemed like a store a small market. Bree walked through the back rooms listening for talking. She could hear faint thuds down the very end of the hall behind a door. “what?” she muttered reaching for the handle, swinging the door opened slowly and silently her mouth fell open, Han and DK sat around a card table talking about cash and regular deals and business interactions while on the other side of the room, a man was giving Morimoto the beat down of his life. “What the hell!” Bree called rushing over to Morimoto she shoved the big man away from him glaring daggers, pins, and needles. “What is this!” she yelled looking around the brute to a wide eyed Han and a leering DK. “how did you get in here?” Han asked as the two men stood up “Isn’t this what you wanted huh?” DK asked with a smirk. “The idiot cut you, attacking a woman’s dishonorable to the Yakuza this is his punishment” DK said walking around Bree in a circle, her eyes followed him “that’s why the cops should have been called, doing this is nothing more than being like him…there are ways things are done…this is no more honorable than what he did to me.” Bree spoke bitterly. Han stood behind DK quietly watching her. “Things can be done with more tack” she added “this is the way things are out here, yeah” DK said lowly towering over Bree menacingly she looked in his eyes with a fierce glint in her own “If you don’t like it, don’t complain” DK said before chuckling a bit and walking back over to the table. Bree glared at him as he did so. She turned to leave, stalking down the halls in a huff, no she didn’t actually care for Morimoto but it was the basic principle of it all that she couldn’t stand. As she neared the front door to the empty market Han ran up behind her and grabbed her hand “Wait!” He called out. Bree whirled around. “You’re horrible, what sense does it make to beat the living day lights out of someone for hurting another person…and what’s more you didn’t have a gall to do it yourself, you had someone else do your dirty work.” She hissed, Han stood quiet “you don’t understand, it’s just the way things work out here, you don’t follow the rules you don’t make it” Han called after her as she walked out the door. “Then be different…God to think you used to impress me back in my second year of high school” She muttered before walking off. Han watched her breathless and a bit bewildered. “What happened?” Sean asked seeing his sister in a huff “Just drive” she said in a chilled over voice. Sean exchanged glances with Han before doing as his sister asked.

Sean, Neela, and Bree went back to Han garage, to meet back up with the others. Bree walked up the steps to the loft and sat back down on the bunk, the pain in her side finally hitting her. “What happened?” Twinkie asked eyes darting between Sean and Bree. “I don’t know, she jus’ stormed out guns a blaze’n” Sean said shrugging. “Hi Kiku” Neela said timidly almost nervously Kiku eyed her up and down is cold eyes “Neela” she said making her feel jaded. Kiku walked over and sat next to Bree. “He had someone beat the shit out of Morimoto…” Bree spat “it’s pathetic” she added. “Hey that’s what people with money do” Rocko added in “my ass, it’s what cowards do” Bree cursed. “Well on a brighter note….I might have found you a racer and some more muscle to work in your garage.” Juice said heading up to the loft himself. “Really?” Bree asked her tone picking up “His names Ken, he’s good with cars, good with his hands, crazy as fuck when it comes to races” Juice said leaning against the railing. “Only thing is he’s got records and warrants up the ass” he added. “But he’s a good guy right? We can trust ‘em?” Sean asked crossing his arms “Yeah, I’ve worked with him before, he’s good people, and he just had it rough you know?” Juice replied “Sounds like you Sean” Bree said, Sean nodded. “Well when can we meet him?” Bree asked. “I told him to come by the garage tomorrow, glad I did too cause today is just not the day” Juice said with a bit of humor.

It didn’t take long before Han returned to the Garage, Bree watched as he pulled into the garage and parked the car. He stepped out and smiled at everyone who watched him intently “why does everyone look like someone died?” He said laughing. “I think it’s best I go on back and Meet DK….Bye Sean” Neela said hesitantly. “Bye Bree’ra hope you heal up soon…bye Kiku” She added, she waited for a moment for a response but nothing came from Kiku “bye” Bree said quickly Neela smiled a bit “you can take that car over there…I owe DK anyway just give it to him” Han said tossing her some keys. Neela nodded and headed off. “Anyway, Boswells, come on lets go I’ve got some more lessons for you to learn” Han said with a crooked smile. Bree looked at him amazed “how am I going to drive anywhere like this?” she asked “you managed to get down to the market and bark my ear off and storm out…you’ll be fine” Han said laughing a bit. Bree rolled her eyes and got up “fine but let’s make it fast” Bree groaned “and don’t push her to hard” Sean added as they all got into Han’s car. Bree sat in the middle of the back seat. “Your brothers got to work and get my money from a couple of people first” Han said as they road down the highway. “Great” Bree sighed.

A couple of people turned out to be a lot of people, and a few of them gave Sean and Han the run around. By the time Sean finished working for Han, the Sun had set. The three rode in the car, they stopped to get something to eat. “You really like sushi huh?” Sean asked “I’m not as Japanese stereo type as you think, it’s a California Tuna roll…” Han said smiling. Bree sipped on her soda while they rode around. “Were are we going?” she asked finally as Han seemed to be Driving around like he was in a daze. Bree and Sean found themselves on top of a skyscraper. Han leaned over the railing looking down at the city below. Sean followed suit. Bree stood as far away from the ledge as she could, she hated heights with a passion. “Hey Han, You know…if you knew I was going to wreck your car…why’d you let me race it?” Sean asked slowly as they looked out the city. Han side glanced at him and looked back at the lights his face was blank. “Well why not?” He asked simply, Bree tilted her head. She was sure this guy was just getting stranger and stranger everyday she knew him. “Cause it’s a lot of money” Sean said quickly. Han almost seemed amused by this “I have money, it's trust and character I need around me.” He sighed the wind picked up his hair lightly and he never took his eyes off of the city below “You know, who you choose to be around you lets you know who you are. One car in exchange for knowing what a man's made of? That's a price I can live with.” Han said Looking down at the people who walked the city streets below. “Look at all those people down there. They follow the rules for what? They're letting fear lead them.” He said softly Bree glanced to the side and rubbed her arms, they sounded a bit like her. Han turned and leaned is back against the railing turning his gaze to Bree who being lost in her own little thoughts never saw him. “Life's simple. You make choices and you don't look back.” Han said his face was blank, Bree looked up and locked eyes with him the wind blew lightly and swept their hair in two different directions. Bree found herself breathless as inside she felt that something had happened in this odd moment that had set her life off track forever.

The three found themselves back in the car, it had been quiet, Bree gaze out the window watching the cars and people pass by. She was so concerned all her life about getting through high school and working to support her and her father that, she had never thought of her actual life, what she wanted to do beyond all of it. Han glanced from the road to the rear view mirror to Bree every now and then. He didn’t know what is was about her, but he felt he needed it near him, he needed it around him. At the same time she needed to be set free from herself. Han sighed and turned his eyes back to the road, He could no longer take the silence. “Hey Han remember when you said you don’t drift for the money….what do you drift for?” Sean asked. To this Han smirked as looked out the window to see two stunning women in the car next to them. The car itself was flawless artistically. Han looked at the two women and smirked, seeing Sean the other woman smiled flirtatiously and revved the engine. Bree rolled her eyes as Han revved back and at the green light they tore off. The girls hit the brakes and Han drifted around them in a circle. The girls watched high impressed as Han stopped the car in front of theirs. He had a stare down with the girl in the driver’s seat, Bree watched as the girl nodded to her friend who began to write down a number on a piece of paper. The girls started the car and as they road by the one in the passenger’s seat handed Han the paper out of the window before riding off. “That answer your question?” He asked. Bree rolled her eyes and sunk down in the seat a bit, she then looked down at her hands. Han passed the paper to Sean with a smirk. Sean took the paper “wait you need the other number” He comment Han glanced into the rear view mirror “No I don’t” I muttered Bree glanced up to see him watching her and sat up straight and very confused she tilted her head gazing at his eyes through the rear view, Han gave a silly smile before starting up the car again and riding off.

When Han returned Sean and Bree home, Bree scurried as fast as she could into her house, “Good Night Raquel” Han called a smug smile on his face Bree paused in her step she looked up and drew in a deep breath turning the door handle and stepping inside. Han sighed and looked to Sean who watching them dumbstruck, he pointed to Han and then to the door. “ohhoho…no wait a minute” Sean said slowly Han smirked “why couldn’t you go get a pretty Asian or white girl like the rest of the Asian men around here” Sean said mocking what Han had said to him. Han gave a short chuckled leaning against his car, his leg crossed he looked down at the ground for a second and then looked Sean in the eyes. “You gonna help me with her? I could use some inside information…consider it a new job” Han said Sean smiled “yeah, yeah alright man” Sean said before heading into the house.


	11. Burn Out

Bree walked through the Halls of her school completely thrown off. “Hey Bree’ra?” Kiku asked as it was lunch time “you know schools coming to an end next month you ready for the tests?” she asked trying to start a conversation that would bring her friend back. Bree sat up wincing form the pain in her back and side. “Yeah more than anything, It’s going to be a breeze” she stated looking down at what Kiku had ordered them she set her chopsticks down “Sushi” she muttered suddenly losing her hunger “huh? I thought you liked it?” Kiku asked Bree sipped on her water “I do” she sighed. Kiku thought for a moment “oh….right hehe, he does always have some” Kiku said laughing but Bree still looked blank “oh come on this is a good thing right?” Kiku asked “well yes but then again no! He’ll ruin my life!” Bree argued “or he’ll make it amazing” Kiku reasoned, Bree was silent for a moment “maybe….but I’m not sure what’s going on with him anyway” She added “then make it your business to find out” Kiku stated as they went to head back to classes.

 

After school Bree quickly walked by a bruised faced Morimoto, he stared at her with a slight malice. Bree kept her head down and hurried past him. “Bree’ra!” Sean called out with a horror on his face as he came racing towards her as she held open the door “Sean what’s up?” She asked with one eye brow raise, his eyes were dancing wildly “got a call from Rocko! It’s the Garage!” as he spoke Bree’s heart sank “wh-what about it?” she asked Sean stayed quiet as she followed him out to the street. “Come on!” Han called pulling his car in front of them. The two quickly hopped in, and Han peeled away into traffic. “What going on?” Bree asked from the back seat trying her best to stay calm but her heart felt like it was going to fall out through her toes. Han glanced back at her through the review his face was serious as he went back to focusing on the road. “Rocko said someone set a fire…” Sean said. “Fire?!” Bree called out “But the fire insurance, hasn’t…” she gasped. 

Pulling up to the garage, Bree scrambled out of Han’s car as she saw plumes of smoke streaming out of the garage. Rocko’s cloths were slightly singed as he held a fire hose in his hands, Juice stood by his side cursing under his breath throwing down the fire extinguisher. Bree ran past them and into the garage, she slowed to a stop in the center and looked around, her jaw fell and the air left her body. Burned and soaked materials were scattered about, some tools still burned a bright fiery orange from the heat. The cars they had been working on were all but totaled. Bree shook her head, Han walked in after her, his face calm but even still he couldn’t believe the damage. “Bree’ra” Twinkie called as he came up to her, holding a letter. “Morimoto” was all Twinkie could say. “Him again!” Sean growled. Bree leered at the letter as she read over it “You shouldn’t play with fire, yeah” was all it read, but on the bottom it was sign. “Morimoto” Bree spat tears slipping down her face “and to think I stopped that brute of a guy from beating him!” Bree yelled crumpling the paper, more tears slipped down her face. “Look at this place!” she yelled “It’s impossible to fix without the fire insurance…and even more so without being able to work on the cars…not to mention to two customs are totaled” Bree said all but sobbing now. “Hey sis don’t” Sean said rubbing her back. 

Han watched her his heart ached and his eyes narrowed. With a grunt he turned sharply and walked out of the garage. “Han?” Sean asked looking up “I’ll be right back” Han’s voice was Stoney. “Han!” Sean called louder but he never stopped. “Hashiriya!” Bree called Han stopped at the sound of her voice. Han could imagine what she was going to say, he imagined she was going to yell at him, blame him for having Morimoto beat up, “You did this!” he imagined her saying in his mind. 

Bree took a few steps closer to him, “wait” She said, her voice shaking, Han turned to face her, the tears had stopped but her face remained wet, Bree smiled bitterly “Set up a race” She spoke darkly. Han’s eyes widened “I’m taking him for all his money, Morimoto’s going to fix this place, I want his pride.” Bree growled, a smirk came to Han’s face and then it turned into a smile. “Alright” He said and with that he turned to go to his car. A man walked in he stopped and looked at Han as if he had seen a ghost, once Han walked by him the man pointed at him and then looked to Juice “damn you work with him?” the man asked as he walked in he stopped “daaaamnnn, what the hell?” He asked looking around. “Hey Ken” Juice said greeting the man with a Bro-handshake. “Juice man… what the hell happened?” Ken asked. “Yakuza” he muttered turning around.

“Ken this is Bree Raquel…the one I was telling you about” Juice said, Ken offered a smile but couldn’t help but look around. His face became serious “You know who did this?” He asked Bree nodded “yes unfortunately we do” she sighed. “I hear you’re a racer” She stated trying to change the subject. Ken looked at her and smirk “Yeah” he stated simply. “I’ve got a job for you” she said returning the smirk “I like that look” Ken laughed “I don’t I’m scared as hell!” Twinkie said stepping away from Bree. “Bree’ra?” Sean asked. “I’m going to race Morimoto” Bree said looking at everyone “But I know he’s going to try and play dirty and when he does…we’re going to scare him senseless.” Bree said, her eyes scanning over everyone.

Han sped into the Yakuza meeting place, the same old spot he and DK would meet up to talk Business. He knew Morimoto would be there. He saw red, just thinking of Morimoto made him want to put a hole in a wall. First he stabbed her, and now He burned down something she had worked hard for, something he had put money in. and Even then it wasn’t just that his money was put to waste, it was that with the garage, her dream was burned down. 

Han swung the door open with a loud bam. Neela shot up in fear and DK stood as if someone were attacking, Han’s eyes quickly scanned over them and fell on Morimoto “You” Han spoke dryly as he glared at him. “Hey Han, what’s going on, pull up a chair” he said cheerfully, Han glanced back at him. “You burned down the Garage” Han stated his gaze falling back on Morimoto. He backed him up against the wall. Morimoto held a cocky smirk. “Get that look of your face” Han said in disgust looking Morimoto up and down. “I heard there was a fire at your girlfriends shop” Morimoto said in amusement. Han growled and pointed at Morimoto “Shut up, god damn you’re the biggest mouthed Idiot of them all” Han huffed. “I would fuck you up myself…But she wants a race, you lose, you pay up the cost to fix her garage, the totaled cars, and you hand over your pink slip” Han explained. Morimoto chuckled and narrowed his eyes at Han, tilting his head “and If I win?” he sang. Han stepped back and folded his arms “I’ll put up my garage” Han said flatly. Morimoto looked at DK and started laughing. However DK was not amused.

Han looked at DK, they both knew what Bree was capable of, and Morimoto wasn’t as good as he had always thought he was.

 

Bree sat in her Brass Genesis, drumming the steering wheel as Han strolled up to her car window. “Is everyone in place?” she asked him quickly her eyes on the road ahead of her. “Yeah Sean and Rocko are in those first two sleepers parked ahead, Juice and Sean are at the last two.” Han stated calmly “and Morimoto agreed to the fact it was up to me to choose the type of race?” Bree asked cautiously, he never seemed the type not to be in control. “Yeah” Han said his tone flat. “How’d you swing that?” Bree asked with wide eyes, Han glanced to the side to see Morimoto pulling up in a Lime green and Black Audi. “I put up the garage” He muttered quickly before heading over to Morimoto’s ride “Garage” Bree murmured “wait! Han! What garage!” she called after him leaning out of the window but he never turned back.

Bree got out of her care and walked to meet Morimoto, DK, and Neela. Kiku and Twinkie got out form their cars to meet up as well. “What the hell is this? This road is a one ways street there aren’t any turns for three blocks” Morimoto said laughing. “We know” Twinkie answered glaring daggers. “You agreed that Raquel could pick the race” Han was smirking as he talked “I want a drag race, three blocks so it’s a bit different from your typical 10 second race” Bree explained “get real no one does those out here” Morimoto scoffed Han smirked “you have an agreement” DK said with a wicked smile. He didn’t care if this was in Morimoto’s benefit or not all he wanted was a good show. “Right” Han added in smugly. Morimoto growled “Sure, he grinned at Han but you’re Garage, is mine” Morimoto sang as he headed for his car. Bree turned too walked back to her own, he legs shook. “I could cost Han his garage, this isn’t what I wanted, and it’s not the pressure I need!” her mind screamed. She opened her car door and got in, with a heavy sigh she closed it buckling herself into the seat she looked at the road ahead. The passenger’s seat opened and closed Looking over Bree saw Kiku “thought you might need a cheerleader” Kiku said with a cheerful smile. Bree nodded “thanks”.

 

“So you’re sure you can do this?” Kiku asked Bree’s eyes clouded over as she looked at Kiku dully “what happened to being a cheerleader” she asked. Kiku raised her hands up “I’m just making sure, these Drag races” Kiku said Bree nodded “Yeah My dad loves that stupid old Junker in the garage, Before it died on us he used to race other army men, Drag races to remind him of the states back home” Bree said she looked up as Twinkie went to stand between Morimoto’s car and her car. “He let me race once when I was 16” Bree added. Kiku paled “Once….when you were 16!” she shrieked, Bree side glanced at her “I-I mean go get ‘em!” Kiku cheered falsely with a nervous giggle. “Great let’s just hope don’t screw Han up like he’s done me…”Bree thought.

“Rules are simple, it’s a straight shot down to the finish line, the end of the three blocks.” Twinkie said as both Morimoto and Bree had their windows down. “You go on three, first to reach the finish wins” Twinkie added side glancing at Bree who nodded. “Fine let’s get this over with” Morimoto sighed as if annoyed. Twinkie glared at him and walked to the starting line. “One!” he called, Morimoto revved his car “Two!” Bree gripped the stick shift tightly “Three!” Both cars zipped past Twinkie. They flew down the stretch neck in neck. “Go Bree’ra! Go!” Kiku called Morimoto switched on the Nitrous and zoomed off, instantly Bree did the same and road his tailwind, her car road his wind coming to his bumper, Bree shifted gears and swerved around him, one block left she was in the lead. “You got him!” Kiku called, Bree nodded.

Her car jolted and she tried to keep control over it “what!” Bree hissed as Morimoto’s car bumped hers again clipping the bumper slightly “Pit maneuver!” Han gasped from where he stood next to DK “you never set any rules” DK murmured amused “Sean, Rocko!” Twinkie called into a walkie-talkie “yeah we see it” Sean growled through his as two side cars, two old dusty Nissans pulled out. Bree’s car spun out up ahead two random cars zoomed down the street towards Morimoto, one at each side of his car they drifted around him freezing him in place if he wanted to avoid a wreck. Sean and Rocko rode their cars up as well circling him. “You wanna play dirty we got your dirty!” Juice called out of his window, Morimoto cursed but smirked as he saw an opening.

Bree had finally regain control over her car and zoomed down the road, Morimoto took the opening she barreled through the sleeper cars, switching on the Nitrous he caught up with Bree almost neck and neck, the finish line was close, Bree smirked Morimoto had just used his nitrous, she switched hers on and her car zoomed past his. Sean and the others had flustered him enough to where he wasted his juice to catch up, and could not push it at the end. Bree’s care tore past the end of the block. Whipping it around her parked it. “You did it!” Kiku cheered “it’s an easy form of racing….when people don’t cheat” Bree said getting out of her car. Morimoto stormed over to her “You cheated!” he hissed “Only after you did Nanpa!” Kiku growled back DK, Han, Twinkie and the other road up and got out of their rides. “She’s right, and there were no set rules” DK mused “You need to learn to be more professional Morimoto” he added cockily “you’re not learning a thing from the Yakuza” Morimoto growled “That adds up to the repair cost for the garage, the two burned customs, new tools, oh and” Han held out his hand “you’re pink slip” he said smoothly. Morimoto handed Han the paper and keys to his car. Before storming off to Neela’s ride she handed him the keys and got into DK car stealing one last glance at Sean. “You’ll get your money tomorrow” DK said sternly as he looked at Han, whom nodded and watch DK ride off with Morimoto. 

Turning towards Bree he handed her the pink slip and the keys, She shook her head and pushed them back into his hands “No” she said “The cars yours, you put up your garage think of it as your half” She said, “I put up my garage because I know what you can do, I taught you myself, but for the first time since I’ve met you, you seemed confident in your ability to win this race, in a style I didn’t teach you” Han said with a lazy smile. “Dad would be proud Bree’ra if he coulda seen it!” Sean called throwing his arm around her shoulders “Yeah and I’d in a world of trouble” Bree answered, “I doubt it” Sean added. “Thank you guys for the help, he would have smoked me after that Pit Maneuver” Bree admitted giving her friends a grateful smile “hell that’s what we’re here for” Rocko assured “I can already tell I’m going to fit right in” Ken said with a wide smile “this kind of thing typical?” he asked Juice and Kiku glanced at each other “well lately” Juice said Kiku nodded “and it’s usually because of Morimoto” Kiku added. Han folded his arms and leaned against his new ride “I highly doubt he’ll be any more trouble for a while” Han said.

Bree gave a short nod and turned towards her car “anyway, we should all do something tomorrow to celebrate, but right now I’ve got to go to what two jobs I have” Bree called giving a short wave “I’ll see you all tomorrow” she called hopping into her car. As she pulled away she couldn’t help but smile. Now that Morimoto’s pride was muted she hopped she’d finally have a chance to grow the garage. Maybe things were going to get better.


End file.
